


夏时令 Daylight Savings

by SoManySpaceShips



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManySpaceShips/pseuds/SoManySpaceShips
Summary: The author of this wonderful fic had generously given me her consent to translate her work. I enjoy the translation process very much.This is the first time I post something on ao3 and I probably hit some buttom that I shouldn't hit and I have to post this all over again, sorry……





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftofrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftofrevolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daylight Savings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052057) by [leftofrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftofrevolution/pseuds/leftofrevolution). 
  * A translation of [Daylight Savings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052057) by [leftofrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftofrevolution/pseuds/leftofrevolution). 



他没料到会在离开皇寝时见到卡勒姆王子。

当然，他本就没怎么给自己超过五分钟之后的人生做好计划，但哈罗国王却能一如既往地把短短五分钟的计划给击得粉碎。紧接着就传来了尖叫声。实话实说，他如今除了面对自己国王迫近而痛苦的死亡以外再没别的什么指望，可王子们现在早该在去班瑟小屋的路上。

然而卡勒姆王子却站在这里，带着一脸执拗的表情杵在一队前来弑君的月影精灵刺客的道上。

“我……”卡勒姆王子开口道。

威伦过去不在乎卡勒姆王子有什么要说的，现在更不打算这么做。“把他弄出去。”他冲着最近的皇家卫队吼。这地方只有一个进出口，设计用以抵御入侵，但当你试着把一个年幼的皇子从厮杀区带出去时就变得极不方便。被叫到的护卫听令抓住卡勒姆王子，接着就陷入了呆滞无措的茫然。

他就不该抱有希望。皇家卫队的招募标准一直是武力和忠诚，智商根本靠不上边。

威伦透过自己的牙齿啧了一声，走到最近的窗户向下望去。

干草车，凑合吧。

他用手杖杂碎窗户玻璃，然后对着护卫做了个手势，“丢他下去，”他看向卡勒姆王子，“我不知道你还在这里做什么，但是带上你弟弟赶紧走。”

卡勒姆王子一路挣扎着被拖向窗户，可算攒够气吼了一句愤怒、正义凛然的“我知道你干了什么！”然后就被护卫从窗口丢了出去。

两秒后一阵遥远痛苦的呻吟声响了起来，但没有摔断骨头的声音和极度疼痛的尖叫。

过得去。今夜此时，勉强好已经足够让他满意了。

索伦，在整场闹剧中值得赞扬地守住了自己的岗位，困惑地皱巴起脸，“你做了什么？”

“太多了，”威伦说，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，“如果你问卡勒姆王子提到的是哪个，我不知……”

又一串尖叫声打断了他。

那么月影精灵已经攻到了第二队守卫。

好极了。

他们总共才有三队守卫。

而且他没有把任何一个初原之石带在身上。

因为他是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，理所当然地觉得国王会听他的计划，他的陛下早先的默然会一扫而空，只要他知道，只要他明白威伦的忠诚是没有限度的。可在威伦来得及解释之前，国王便决定不解释就够了。仿佛威伦对国王的爱的不是基于对哈罗的了解——他的错误希望恐惧弱点，什么让他在夜半梦醒，什么让他不只是一个国王更是一个人——而是基于某种抽象的意图，这意图使得威伦傲慢无礼，得被人提醒自己的位置。

重点是，他没把初愿之石带在身上，手头上魔法生物的先天魔力还不够挡住个卖菜的，更别提一整队月影精灵刺客了。

他是卡特勒斯王国的至高法师，却对国王将近的死亡无能为力。

索伦的盔甲随着他的变位发出声响，尽管面上不动声色，他的肢体语言还是透露了他的紧张。

还有，免得他给忘了，他 _儿子_ 可能也得死。

尖叫声停下了。

这可不是好现象。

再不会有什么好现象了。

连坏的都不会有。

月圆之夜，月影精灵刺客来到跟前了你都见不着。

他们无影无形，寂寞无声，他们在大仇得报之前绝不止步。

_等等_ 。

等等。

他真的是个蠢货。

月影精灵刺客此行是为了给他们的国王复仇。除此之外别无其他可能。

但斩杀龙王雷霆之人并非哈罗。

“爸……”索伦开口道，显然准备说点临终衷心宣言——浪漫的孩子，他就爱这种东西，定了钟似的在悲剧结尾感动落泪——威伦抬起一只手止住他，向前走一步，站在皇家卫队前的阶梯上。

“爸…” 索伦又开口说，这次带了几分慌乱，但威伦无视了他。他知道自己该做什么。

此时的平静是多么……奇异，但也不无道理。他在数小时前就定下了自己将行的目的地，道路也许变了，但他最终会抵达。

这次，国王再也不能插手了。艾泽兰王子出生后他就将皇寝隔了音（在萨莱皇后衷心的，坚持的要求之下）而他从没像此时一样为之庆幸过。

“月影精灵刺客，”他开始说，保持自己声音的低沉，度量。自哈罗登基执政以来，他就是国王身边最亲密最卓越的顾问。他知道如何使自己被人听进去，何况在夜的寂静中，一声耳语也响亮得好似炮火，“你们来此是为了给你们陨灭的国王——我们称之为雷霆的天龙——复仇。

“但是，你们该知道，今夜将哈罗国王作为暗杀目标，你们的复仇就错了位。哈罗国王并没有斩杀雷霆。”他停下，喘了口气。

“爸！“ 又是索伦，这孩子着实爱毁掉一段好演讲——威伦早习惯在索伦和他妹妹上台受奖前给他们背稿子了，因为他连他俩能不能完整地登台都信不过——但索伦能被忽略，他是个太优秀，太忠诚的骑士，他绝不会擅离职守，至少不会为了家庭这种无关紧要的小事。

“我杀了雷霆。”

夜晚的空气再次沉寂，漫长得足够一次气息的喷吐。

但仅一次吐息而已。

“你领导了攻击？”

这语句好似一阵风息，只除了四下当然并没有风。

威伦挺直身板，双手交叠在手杖顶端。他扬起下巴，”我没有‘领导’任何东西，我杀的，只有我，孤身一人。“

”一个人类。”

难以置信。

“是的。“

他语调中的某种东西——他的确信不疑——似乎说服了他们，但事情还没完，肯定的。

“他下的令。”

“不，“威伦平静地反驳，”那不过是我们对人民的说辞。在发现那次行动在某些圈子里……很受欢迎之后，我们借此维护他统治的合法性。实际上，我在边境采取的行动——我所有的行动——“ 那些行动究竟意味着什么，他任其悬在空中，不再细说，”都没有得到许可，甚至在事后很久才被不情不愿地原谅。”

又一次短暂的呼吸。

“即便如此……我们把你们两人都杀了又何妨？”

这几乎是个好奇的语调，仿佛对鲜血的渴望，世代的仇恨和伤痛的溃烂没有早把它浇了个透彻。时至今日，这些恶臭腐败的伤口才得以沸腾上表面。

威伦允许自己露出微笑，这种感觉他再熟悉不过，“因为，你不知道，不是吗？你的龙王是怎么死在我手上的。”

紧接着一把刀柄就夯上了他脑袋边。

他踉跄一下，几乎要跌倒。如果不是他感觉到刀刃的尖峰正轻轻地抵着自己脖子，又想办法让自己靠在墙上，他可能真就倒了。他的手杖咔嗒一声掉在地上。

“爸！”

一阵重靴向前移动的声音。

不，不。月影精灵刺客已是箭在弦上。更多干涉只会毁了一切。

“守住你们的岗位，卫兵。”他喘了口气，但只有一口，他感到有什么东西顺着自己的喉咙滑到了锁骨， “你们的职责……是国王。”

脚步声停止了。

“而你，”一个声音在他耳边低语， “不会再用那种语气谈论我们的君主，屠龙者。”最后那个词像是一声辱骂般被啐了出来，“我们知道你是怎么做到的，你用了黑魔法。”

威伦再次勾起嘴角，“如果这个解释足以满足你们的好奇心——或者，更重要的，足以满足你们领导者的情报需求——那就立刻把我的喉咙给割了吧。”

他又喘了两口气，威伦能感觉到更多湿润的液体滑下他的锁骨。

但他还在喘气，不管有多么难受。

“不割？那我们来做个交易吧。今夜，和未来所有的夜晚，你们都不再会为你们国王和他子嗣的死向科特勒斯王国的国王寻仇。只要你们向我做下这个保证，我就会安静地同你们离开，任由你们处置。”

一次短暂的呼吸。

“用你和你的性命来交换你的国王的性命。

“如果你想这么说的话。”他禁不住苦笑，“我终究只是他忠实的仆从。”

短暂的呼吸。这些呼吸永远是他的，从不是他们的。满月之下的月影精灵甚至需要呼吸吗？

他不知道，没有人类知道。除却一些基本常识之外，所有关于精灵的知识都早已被遗忘。

又一个让他更庆幸龙王雷霆已经死了的原因。

“好。”

他没让自己松懈。皇家卫队正在看着，他的儿子正在看着。

更重要的是，他不想被一把他看都看不到的刀割破喉咙。那样一来一切暂定的协议都会立刻灰飞烟灭。

他也没机会做任何事，几秒后他就被整个拎起来然后丢出了最近的窗口。也就是三分钟前他吩咐人把卡勒姆王子丢出去的那扇窗。

月影精灵刺客扔东西的准头不好不坏，威伦还没来得及检验这辆干草车作为着陆点的质量，就在降落时摔了自己的脑袋。

在黑暗爬入他视野的边缘，将他拉入深渊之前，他让自己笑了笑。黑暗尝起来不过是一丝淡淡的鲜血罢了。


	2. Chapter 2

他醒来时脸趴在土里，两手被绑在腰后。

太不舒服了，他的肩膀和上臂被扭动的角度太大，绳子的结也扎得太紧。但与他试着转头时劈过他头骨时的剧痛相比，这一切都算不得什么。就像有人试着用一柄碎冰锥狠戳他的脑袋，而且那碎冰锥还是钝的。

他不由自主地呻吟，盘旋于他上方的低语声也随之停止。

但只停了一会。

“人类醒了。”其中一个声音说，要是还不能从现在的事态推出他精灵的身份，听这独特又抑扬顿挫的口音也能明白过来了。

“很显然。”另一个声音插进来，听起来有点……耳熟。

接着威伦就被粗暴地翻过身，那靴子顶上他身侧时更像是踢了他一脚而不是在推他。后脑勺刚着地他就几乎又晕了过去，一层灰雾蒙上了他的视线。说他脑壳脆实在是太轻描淡写了。

他其实没法看见精灵们——他的眼睛现在不肯聚焦，何况满月之夜也还没结束，刺客们四周的阴影遮盖了一切——但其中一个还是朝他脸上泼了水。

“醒着。”那个听上去耳熟的声音说，明显不高兴。

威伦咳了好几下才勉强说：“…那就不要给我个脑损伤，”他又咳嗽，“要是你还想让我清醒的话。”原来这耳熟的声音来自那个在皇寝外用刀子抵着他喉咙的精灵； 现在回想起来，这精灵当时所说的每一个字词里所透出的愤怒显然都和现在一般无二。

威伦很不客气的被扯着肩膀从地上拉起来，被向前推了一把，狠狠地绊了一下才站住脚。“我们可不会一路上扛着你去泽迪亚，走。”

“要是你们肯扛的话可能会快一点。”威伦轻轻说，又被推了一把。

“这算什么安安静静地和我们离开？”第三个精灵说，他的声音带了些笑意。

威伦咬紧牙关：“这是我提出的条件；你们要的是我和我的性命，你们现在有了。要是这么希望我安静，那就再把我敲晕好了。毕竟你们月影精灵就爱在人没法自卫的时候搞袭击。”

他被卡住喉咙，撞上一棵树。速度之快他在完全撞上去之前就感觉到了冲击。他的视线重影了好长一会才稳定下来——要是他能只带着个轻度脑震荡活过这天，那就算走运了。靠得这么近，他勉强看见一双闪着绿光的眼睛死死钉在他身上。“你在试着激怒我们吗，黑法师？”

威伦淡淡地笑了：“试？”

“冷静，汝南。”第四个精灵的声音说，一个女性的声音，从威伦左侧传过来。“我们得走了，而且，”汝南咆哮着又把威伦往树上撞，第四个声音尖锐地说，“带着一个瘸腿绑手的人类匆忙地徒步走我们那也到不了。”

“那就把他再敲晕！”第三个声音说。威伦准备好迎接又一个脑损伤，但他感到有手指紧紧地摁上他的颈动脉。他刚来得及感叹这种技巧的高效性就又眼前一黑晕了过去。

*

他第二次醒来时已是白天，他感觉不到自己的手了。

他又一次以面着地倒在泥巴里，但更重要的是——他感觉不到自己的手了。

“人类又醒了。”一号声音说。原先窸窣作响的声音立刻停了下来。

威伦慢慢地，稳稳地吸了口气，尽量平稳地说：“能不能麻烦你们松开绑在我手腕上的绳子？”

“我们可不管你舒不舒服，黑法师。”汝南厉声说。

“这可不好说，汝南。”第四个声音说。他一旁响起谁蹲下身的声音，“他的手变紫了。”

“很确定就人类皮肤而言这不是个好颜色，”第三个声音说，“虽然，呃，要是我们把他的手给砍了也是他罪有应得……”

汝南透过他的牙齿呲了一声。“好。黛蓿，松开他的手然后绑到前面，但记得用魔纹克纶。”

魔纹克纶，龙语。翻译过来即为“法师的捆绑”。

在各个人类国度，有潜力驾驭初原之力的人一只手就数得过来。对于魔法在泽迪亚更为普遍威伦有着学术上的认知——这理所当然，人类被驱逐之后，泽迪亚剩下来的居民自身就是魔法生物——但一想到泽迪亚的魔法使用者们，不仅仅是魔法生物，是如此不胜枚举，以至于一个专门的技巧——一个已经有了名字的技巧——会被专门用来束缚他们实在是……天呐。

学术上？欣喜若狂。威伦甚至无法设想这对魔法理论发展以及泽迪亚社会和基础设施所产生的影响。

实际上？不寒而栗。天赋魔法已经使精灵在面对普通人类时有了不可置疑的优势。有目的直接魔法，如果运用得当，能屠杀军队。

人类对泽迪亚的了解不过是皮毛。威伦从未像现在这般尖锐地意识到这一点。

“当然，汝南。”四号声音说，打断了威伦的思路。威伦感到手腕被用力一拽，接着所有的血液都在瞬间涌上了他的指尖。

威伦为了憋住惨叫差点没咬掉自己的舌头。他憋得近乎成功。

“别这么娇气，”三号声音说，黛蓿轻而易举地拉直他的身板，推他靠上一块岩石，“手疼说明你还能留着他们。”

坐稳后——他的视野不再被泥巴盖住后——眼前荒凉的景象让威伦喉咙梗塞。没有森林，没有一点植被。只有他的呼吸——清楚的散在空中——他左侧峻峭的悬崖距离他不过十尺，很显然——通过某种不可能的方法——他们已经到了山里。

意味着他们和边境相隔不过十里了。和泽迪亚相隔不过十里。

和精灵与龙族的法庭，和他不可避免的折磨与死亡。

至于那些精灵，在日光中，他们看上去……

他曾经见过精灵，他去过边境，同他们交战，杀了一些。然后又杀了不少。但人类从未见过月影精灵。这算是他们的特点，他们是刺客和幻术师。

他面前的月影精灵有五个——由于某种原因，这看上去有点奇怪——在威伦眼里，他们看上去都很相似。长角，四根手指，而且非人的，全然的美丽。威伦从不奇怪为什么精灵对人类的羞辱主要集中于人的卑劣，粗鄙，人类有多么没价值。在天赋一切的宠儿眼里，不知足的生物自然只配得上蔑视。

他们的皮肤也是紫色的，这大概就是为什么当他的手被挤成类似的颜色时精灵们没有立刻警觉。

他的手还是除了抽搐以外什么都做不了，这让黛蓿在把他们拉到威伦胸前并把他的每根手指都绑进一个复杂的结里时遇到了一点阻力。

“嗯……”一号声音说，现在威伦能辨明它属于头发最短的那个精灵，“我们是不是……该喂他了？人类到底吃什么啊？”

“食物，”威伦干巴巴地说。既然说到这个，他的确是饿得前胸贴后背了——昨天混乱到他根本没想过要停下来吃东西，也就是说他已经一天半没吃东西了——但他可不会在精灵面前做出脆弱的样子。

至少不会比他已经表现出来的更脆弱。

“死掉的动物，”第三个声音来自一个皮肤紫得近乎黑色的精灵，“我非常确定他们吃死动物。”

“我们不，”个子最高的精灵厉声说，垂下的长发盖住了他半张脸，“杀活着的生物去喂一个人类。”

“冷静一下，蒲克萨，”汝南说，“人类能吃我们吃的东西。”他转过身看向头发最短的精灵。“利杨，我们在备用的包裹里还有多出的月梅汁。如果你想喂他，就用那个。”

利扬眨眨眼。“我以为蕊菈……”

汝南的眼神让他冻住了。“不要，”汝南一字一句地说，“再提她的名字。”

突然，一连串事件里细小的错位突然在威伦脑海里亮起来。据两夜前从刺客手中逃脱的卫兵形容，追击他的人身材娇小，长着一张圆润，孩子气的脸庞。他面前的精灵们没有一个符合这一描述。

而月影精灵的刺杀队伍里惯例有六个刺客。传统也许可以变通，但不可能在为国王复仇这样的荣耀刺杀上变通。

他面前的精灵没有六个。

威伦倾身向前，却因他左手手腕上黛蓿钢铁般的钳制没能站起身来。“你们的，第六个刺客，在哪里。”

汝南无动于衷地盯着他。“我们没有。”

威伦朝他怒目而视。“撒谎。你们要是胆敢违背誓言—”要是他们留下他们中一员在后，等威伦一走就暗杀哈罗，要是哈罗死了……

“你放松点好吗？”一个肤色最深，身材纤细的精灵说，“蕊菈不过是个孩子，她就是在沙漠里饿得快死了都下不去手杀一只闪光蛤蟆，更何况一个人，她就是……”

“耶歌，”汝南说，“闭嘴。”

耶歌闭嘴了。

“利扬，”汝南说，“喂黑法师，不要松开他的手，不要告诉他任何事。”

利扬默默地点头。

“其他人，”汝南继续，“在四周警戒，我们速度够快，城堡的人类追不上，但他们可能有办法把消息传到我们前面，这次我们绝不能再被发现。”

其他三个精灵点头，一言不发地各自向周围扇形散开。黛蓿松开威伦的手腕，跳下断崖；耶歌跳上最近露出地面的高岩；蒲克萨消失在在拐角处。汝南在断崖边缘坐下，脸色明显不好看。

“那么，”威伦轻轻说，利扬脱下背包，开始掏里面的东西，“你们经常带着孩子进行暗杀任务？这算是你们的情感联系活动吗？”

“我们没有孩子，”利扬说，说话的口吻像是被击败了，“只有武器。”接着他语气变得强硬，“她已经十五岁了，她该准备好的。”

汝南要么是没在听，要么就是故意无视他们。对利扬打破禁忌谈论这个神秘的蕊菈他一点反应都没有。

“十五岁，”威伦圆滑地说，“叫人生畏的年纪。”

利扬猛地拉出一个装满红色液体的杯子，用的力气大了点。“已经到了能被赠与属于她自己的刀刃的年纪了。”

威伦扬起一边眉毛。“是啊，”他短暂地停了一下，“我女儿十五岁时，我送了她—”

“让我猜猜，一条漂亮裙子，一些让她打扮头发的饰品？”利扬嗤之以鼻，声音里满是不屑，“你们人类，到死都把孩子捧在手心里，难怪你们这么弱。”

“…我原本想说书和一袋豆子。”送她珠宝的人是索伦。他特地强调那串蛇形手镯让她看上去“酷毙了”，管它什么意思呢。

（威伦又等了一年才把他一个天空属性的初原之石送给她，对未来科特勒斯王国的至高法师来说是再合适不过的成年礼。

实际上，如果不是她一刻不停地试着从他那里把石头偷过去，他早把这礼物送给她了，但他有时也忍不住动点恶作剧的坏心思。

……他再也不会见到他的孩子们了，不是吗。）

利扬眨眨眼，困惑替代了他眼里的不屑，脸上又露出了几分早先被掩饰住的和善。“…豆子？这是人类对某些东西的代称吗？”

“不是。”

“……人类传统？”

“不是。”

“……她最喜欢的食物？”

“是加非豆。”

利扬的脸挤出个被恶习到的表情。显然在泽迪亚也有这种植物。“那是个……人类食物？”

“是种野草。”虽然是个只在遥远南方生长的稀有品种。

“蒲公英也是啊，”坐在裸岩上的耶歌插嘴，“不过那些嫩芽真的很柔软，只要—”

“你该好好放风，耶歌，”汝南不动声色地说，显然还是把对话听进去了，“为什么你分神了？”

“因为这个工作很无聊？”耶歌在汝南沉默的重压下蔫了，“……但超重要，而且必不可少。而且我马上就会回去做，立刻。”

汝南优雅地从他在悬崖边的位子上站起来，转过身面向威伦。如果嘴巴没有绷得这么紧，他的目光几乎可以说得上是好奇的。“那么你在你看来，我们该送我们的孩子玩物和奇巧，而不是授予能让他们活下去的工具和技巧？”

嗯，汝南展示的月影精灵文化比威伦在他的书上读到过的还要冷酷。哦，不好意思，在他的“玩物”上读到过的。

也是，他还能对把自己的孩子叫做武器的人有什么指望。“泽迪亚这地方残酷到你们的孩子一停下来读读小说就会死吗？”

汝南眯起眼睛：“你对我们一无所知。”

“显然如此，”威伦拉长音调，“我要是知道，我就用不着问问题了不是吗？”

“月亮在上，”耶歌说，几乎有点佩服，尽管他的视线依旧固定在地平线上，“你真是个自以为是的混蛋。不过我想这也难怪，你毕竟斩杀了一只天龙。”

汝南猛地转向耶歌，龇牙咧嘴：“不要把这种谋杀行为说得像是一种荣耀。”

威伦愤怒地直起身子：“谋杀？谋杀？这场没完没了的战争把我们囚禁在一方被剥夺所有魔法，所有我们传承的土地上，而他是敌方军队中的一个战士。他数以千计地屠杀那些只因一时鲁莽而靠近边境的人类，其中多数是平民，平民家庭，带着孩子！你想和我谈谋杀？这不是谋杀吗？你们要趁我的国王熟睡时在卧室里刺杀他的计划又算什么？”

“你一个黑法师还真够有正义感的。”耶歌说。

“你做刺客的还有脸说。”威伦嗤之以鼻。

汝南只是直起身子然后转身走开了，所有的情感再次被掩盖起来：“利扬，喂他。然后我们上路。我想在中午之前到达边境。”

“我没法在五个钟头之内走二十里，”威伦说，这会儿利扬正胡乱地——精灵的胡乱当然比不得人类——把一个玻璃瓶子往他嘴边凑。

威伦差点就出于原则拒绝吃东西了。接着他想起来就是原则这东西害得哈罗昨晚上差点在卧室被人捅死，于是乖乖地张了嘴。

月梅汁尝起来又咸又甜又酸，在他吞下去后还能在舌上尝到它愉悦的味道。他都没意识到他有多么头晕眼花——他的四肢抖得多么厉害——直到尝试站起来没有那么让他想呕吐了。仅仅是小小地啜了几口就能带来这种效果。又喝了几口，他的视线几乎完全清晰了。（几乎罢了。）

一言蔽之，这是他尝过的最奇妙的东西。可不是吗，精灵一向毫不费力地就能拥有完美的东西。

汝南似乎没注意到在他身后威伦慢慢恢复的力量，或者他只是不在乎，他甚至没有屈尊看威伦一眼就回答道：“你没有选择。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸽了这么久，可算又搞出来一章。

事实上，他不可能在五个小时内走完二十英里。在他的左膝盖突然失去知觉并差点绊倒在山路上之前，他仅仅以精灵们定下的速度走了两英里。他轰然落地，若不是利杨抓着他的右肘，怕是连命都跌没了。

说实话，他很惊讶自己的膝盖能撑这么久。几十年来，他的左膝一直不太可靠;要是天气不好又没有手杖，能够爬上一段楼梯也不失为一种胜利。在克劳迪娅出生之前，他再没在这般缺乏支撑的状况下跋涉如此之远。

但月影精灵们可不觉得他现在的劳苦值得嘉奖。

“好吧，”耶歌叹息道，“我想这就是我们拖着一个残废老人翻山的下场。”

威伦用尽全力怒视着他，又不愿让人看出自己到底压了多少重量在利杨这位临时精灵扶手上：“我才四十岁。”

四周沉默了片刻。

“哇，”耶歌说，“人类可真不经老。”

威伦咬紧牙关忍住疼痛，没有回击耶歌——显而易见，这个精灵就爱做个强聒不舍的讨厌鬼——而汝南似乎完全无视这个评论：“我们没时间拖到明天日落之后才返回首都。有其他方案吗?”

“我们已经筋疲力尽了，况且背着他比拖着更累，”黛蓿实事求是地说，“我建议我们用夹板固定他的膝盖，然后继续赶路。”

汝南点点头：“同意。 蒲克萨？”

蒲克萨一言不发地跪在威伦身边，解开背包，拿出一些绷带和绑在外面的一对短树枝。他猛拽威伦的左踝，把他的腿给拉直了——威伦几乎又要跌倒，不得不压了更多的重量在利杨身上，蒲克萨猛烈的动作引起了他腿部的剧烈疼痛——接着他用一只手撑住威伦膝盖两侧的树枝，同时用另一只手把绷带紧紧地缠在上面。

完成这一切只花了大约二十秒，蒲克萨又站起来，转过身去：“准备好了。”

“很好，”汝南说，“利扬，头一英里由你扶着他。然后是黛蓿、耶歌、蒲克萨和我，照这个顺序换第二轮。在到达翡翠林之前，我们不会再休息了。”

\--*--

算威伦走运，他对他们与边境之间的距离估算错误。算上他们绕过的由常备营巡逻的领地，以及为避开障碍物不得不拐的各种小弯路（这些障碍物太过麻烦，以至于精灵们不能抗着他过去）直到二十英里之外，他们才终于看到岩浆河，人类王国与泽迪亚的分界线。

现在是十一点。面前还有六英里的路程，这时威伦的左腿已彻底动弹不得，每走一步都让他的痛苦有加无已，直到他瓦解土崩。如果再不停止折磨他的左腿，这切骨之痛迟早要蔓延到他的脊椎。

他屈服于疼痛，选了前者。一些精灵对给他当临时拐杖这事表现得比较慷慨，另一些就没这么大方了。

事实上，当他们终于第一次闻到硫磺味的时候，他正从蒲克萨那儿被传到汝南手里，前者的慷慨程度是最差而后者是第二差。

“感谢月日星辰！”耶歌嚎叫道，只跳了几下就到了最近的高点，“我们快到家了，朋友们！”

“我们快到泽迪亚了，”黛蓿纠正道，“不完全是一回事。”

威伦咬紧牙关，嘶嘶地说道：“我还以为你们泽迪亚人是一个快乐大家庭呢。”蒲克萨把威伦扶着他的手扯下来递给汝南的动作可算不得温柔。对于一个团体的治疗者来说，他的触摸简直温柔得像头发狂的公牛。

或者是一个不怎么喜欢人类的精灵，威伦猜想。

“哦，我们当然是，”耶格兴高采烈地说，“表兄妹之间小小地互捅两刀算什么?”

“呃，很痛？” 利扬说，他站在二十英尺开外的山路上四下张望。

“这是可以避免的，”汝南简洁地说，他弯下腰，好把威伦的右臂吊在自己的脖子上。不过威伦的双手仍然被绑在一起，对这个姿势带来的尴尬实在无能为力。就像蒲克萨一样，汝南的比威伦略高，这意味着即使威伦完全直起身子，汝南也还是得稍微弯下腰来。“所以我们不会在这里停留。”

“还得防着那些拿着锋利棍子的人类，”耶歌说，边从栖木上滑下来。

“人类不会来这里，”蒲克萨说，“山路太陡了。”

“有时候会有侦察巡逻队，”黛蓿一边说，一边往前走，“我们不能粗心大意。”

他们的确从不放松警惕。尽管耶歌和利杨总时不时插科打诨，可就连威伦这个外行人也能看出这个团队显然一体同心，他们每个人都各就其位，甚至没有多瞥汝南一眼，眼睛不停地扫视着周围的地形。除了看不见的蕊拉，所有的精灵都经验丰富，不会因大意而被普通的人类士兵抓住。

这就是为什么当他们小心翼翼地穿过一座狭窄的天然石桥，开始过河的时候，那条从岩浆中喷发出来，差点把耶歌的头咬下来的熔岩虫几乎让所有人都措手不及。

如果他是个人类，耶歌当场就会没命。但作为一个精灵，他能以异乎寻常的反应迅速躺倒在地向一旁滚去，毫发无伤地避开从他头顶飞过的熔岩虫。

好吧，几乎毫发无伤。

即使隔着桥两头六十英尺的距离，隔着烟雾和灰烬带来的阴霾，威伦也可以看到耶歌因为溅上他身体右侧的几滴岩浆而变得煞白的脸。精灵成功地逃到另一头，顺着他跳跃桥梁断口的动作向前倒去，不过一到达那头，他似乎就做不了任何比呼吸更复杂的事情了。他微弱地摆摆手，拒绝了来自利杨和蒲克萨的援助。

熔岩虫毫不客气地落在桥上，把桥完全压塌了。如此一来黛蓿和汝南——连带着威伦——就被迫滞留在西岸，离一只饥饿的熔岩虫没几英尺远。

“上次可没见到这家伙!” 利扬在河对岸大声喊叫。

“废话，利扬!” 黛蓿也喊回去，这是威伦迄今为止从她身上看到过的最激动的情绪。当她转向卢南时，她的脸上恢复了平常的平静，尽管她眼睛周围的紧绷很难忽视，“我们应该撤退，另寻出路。”

“那没用，”威伦说，“熔岩虫能以一个成年人跑不了的速度穿透冷却的岩浆，现在它已经感觉到我们了。”

黛蓿惊讶地瞪大双眼。汝南把威伦往回拽，一边喊着：“立刻撤退！ 我们在翡翠林见!”

“从未有人见过长度超过十英尺的熔岩虫，我们的刀刃也无法刺穿他的鳞甲，”黛蓿说，看着利扬和蒲克萨爬上对面的斜坡。利扬转身帮助蒲克萨把耶格拉上斜坡，接着领头向前走去。“这东西起码有三十英尺长。”

“相信我，”威伦一边看着岩浆河不祥地冒泡，一边说，“我非常清楚。”

“如果我们不移动，熔岩虫就无法从地下感觉到我们，但我们不能永远站在这里，”黛蓿这次对汝南说，“即使时间没有这么急迫，耶歌的受伤状况也不容小视，如果得扛着耶歌，利杨和蒲克萨就无法及时逃离那东西的领土而不受到攻击。”

“什么新主意我现在都乐意听。”汝南咕哝着说，他显然已经放弃了把威伦高速拖到任何地方的想法，只是把威伦整个人捞起来扛到肩膀上。这个角度实在太让人眼花缭乱，但此刻威伦除了让自己不要掉下来以外什么也来不及操心了。

“我能模仿会让熔岩虫认为是受伤猎物的脚步模式，”黛蓿说，“我可以把它引开，你把人带过去，和其他人一起逃走。”

“熔岩虫的移动速度也比精灵快，”汝南说，“你几乎肯定会死。”

黛蓿伤心地笑了笑，拍了拍汝南的胳膊：“我的老朋友，你和我一样清楚，我们已经死了。如果这个结局意味着月亮将再次照耀你和你的家人，那将是我的荣幸。

“所以，拜托，走——”

不幸的是，熔岩虫不通人性，对戏剧也没什么鉴赏力。

只是由于他们脚下冷却岩浆的震动，这两个精灵才在熔岩虫从他们脚下的地面喷发出来的那一刻得以反应过来朝相反的方向跳去。

黛蓿完美落地，打了个滚。而汝南，他踩威伦身上了。他们唯一的可取之处就是汝南跳到了一小块露出地面的岩石后面，这样可以保护他们不被飞溅的岩浆浇一身，岩浆虫发出刺耳的尖叫声，再次钻入地下。

熔岩虫的袭击来得突然，但黛蓿还是能立即执行她的计划，她冲到五十英尺外，紧接着几乎是滑稽地蹒跚而行，熟练地模仿一只断了腿的马格马鲁（*1）的步态。

唯一的问题是，熔岩虫在前一次探头时看到了他和汝南。它知道在哪里可以找到他们，而且他们离得非常、非常近。

这不是，威伦心想，他想要的死法。被一只熔岩虫给吃掉。

他过去有过永生不死的模糊愿望，但最近几年，他满足于自己在睡梦中平静地逝去的想法——几十年后，他的孩子和他们的孩子依次围绕在他身边，他是一位受人尊敬的、出版了大量书籍的魔法学者，他至少朝哈罗的脸打了一拳。

(不用力。 但绝对是在脸上。)

在这一路上的某个地方(昨天下午晚些时候)，他显然觉得在泽迪亚的地牢里被折磨致死是一个不错的安慰奖，只要这意味着哈罗能活到第二天早上。因为他显然是个多愁善感的白痴。

在他的算计中，哪儿也没有预料到他会被一条大装甲鳄鱼吞个整。首先，熔岩虫通常个头很小，不足以将人类作为猎物。其次，它们都很蠢，蠢到被它们干掉会有点没面子……

等等。 它们很蠢。

它们非常愚蠢。

而威伦距离一条流动的岩浆河不到十英尺。

“松开我!”

汝南筋疲力尽地盯着他，一小股血沿着他的发际蜿蜒流动。显然踩在威伦身上并没有让他摔得轻些。“什么?”

威伦把双手递到他面前：“松开我！ 切断绳子!”

汝南眯起眼睛，锐利的目光又回到了他的眼中：“我为什么要….”

当威伦甚至不能移动他的手指时，他很难戏剧性地向地面做手势，但要么是威伦把他的观点表达清楚了，要么就是脚下的隆隆声本身就足以令人信服。汝南和威伦分开，抽出一把刀，用右手割开威伦手上的束缚，再用左手把威伦推离自己，刚好来得及在熔岩虫，意料之中地，从他们刚才蹲伏的岩石上爆出来前跳到另一旁露出地表的岩层上。

非常容易被看透。熔岩虫是伏击型食肉动物，并不聪明。一出岩浆，它们就总是沿着一条笔直的线进攻和撤退。

这意味着威伦知道自己该往哪里瞄准。

\--*--

威伦没有好运到能拥有他自己的大地初原之石，但他的第一个老师有，所以他在年轻时就得以接触大地魔法。他研究过与大地魔法领域有关的基础咒语，掌握了足够多的基本原则，只通过一点点的尝试和错误就可以制造出简单的咒语变体。当他还是个孩子的时候，大地魔法在他身上流淌的感觉就一直都是……脚踏实地，尽管他讨厌用克劳迪娅的双关语。（*2） 有了大地之石，你总能站得踏实(哎，这些龙啊，就算凝视死亡他也无法逃脱他们)。

通过活火山引导大地魔法则完全不是那么回事。他如今面对的不再是一座山岳不屈不挠、坚定不移的力量；他是在试图引导大地最为暴烈的形态，说服它理解在克制与稳定所蕴含的智慧。

狂怒的大地并不容易被说服。他能感觉到它的凶猛包裹着他的脊椎，感觉到它想撼动吞噬一切的欲望。大地魔法常与生命混为一谈，但那不过是它所包含的力量的一半。万事万物终结后的残余都将会回归土地。

正如现在将要终结的生命，不是是他的，就是熔岩虫的。

幸运的是，尽管熔岩虫算是一只大地属性的魔法生物，但初原之力从不掩饰它们对自己的法师们的偏爱。

因此，他所感到的只是一阵轻微而炙热的痛苦——他的眼睛充满了硫磺，他的嘴巴充满了灰烬，他的左膝早已完全麻木——他在空气中画了一个符文，咳嗽，几乎语无伦次，“净火！”三根携带着火山汹汹气势的尖刺从地面射出，正好让熔岩虫顺着自己向威伦扑来的重量把自己钉在刺上。

\--*--

熔岩虫没有立刻死去，而是令人难受地哇哇尖叫好久，还扭个不停，威伦的鼻子离它倒地挣扎的地方不过几英尺远，实在危险。但他已经很长时间没有睡觉了，而且他的膝盖也已经完全痉挛了，威伦发现自己除了茫然地看着岩浆溅落到他离脚边几英寸的地方之外，什么也做不了。

十秒钟后，熔岩虫还在剧烈地抽搐，威伦发现自己被拽到一边，左臂下夹着一只手。汝南喘着气不停地咒骂。其中一些似乎是针对威伦的，而大多数并非如此。

就连黛蓿在小跑过来的时候也被瞪了一眼，尽管这瞪视显然还不够让人印象深刻，只让黛蓿困惑地眯眼盯了回来。她开始从背包里拉出另一段绳子：“你的眼睛没对上焦。”

“还能怎么着，”汝南咆哮着，几乎和威伦咳得一样厉害，“我们离下一个横渡口还有多远?”

“不和常备军发生冲突吗？往南一英里，”黛蓿说，“如果我们不想爬山，大约要走三英里——”

“不，”威伦说，他现在全凭着汝南夸张的握力才能站直。

两个精灵都转过身来看着他。“我们别无选择，”汝南说，尽管他平时的怒火在厚厚的疲惫之下几乎听不到了。

“让我的双手再自由三十秒钟，我们就有选择了。”威伦说。

黛蓿半信半疑地盯着他，但过了一会儿，汝南咕哝一声，开始把他拖回河边，把他的胳膊——连带着威伦的胳膊——拉到离岸只有几步远的地方。“如果你用符文瞄准我们中的任何一个，我就砍掉你的手。”

威伦没有理睬他，稳住自己，好不至于摔破他的膝盖，或者把他的手掌割得比之前在岩浆岩上的还严重，然后深深地吸了一口气，一股硫磺味冲击着他的脸，带回了过去几分钟里他竭力忽视的所有恶心。

然后他又深吸了一口气，然后又深吸了一口气，再次把手伸进火山流动的岩浆里。

没有能停下熔岩的咒语，也没有前人为他开辟的捷径。大地魔法的亘古不变本就使之难以架御；它因自己在世间刻下的深痕而独立于其余的初原之力。微风来去，潮水涨退，明月星辰让位给太阳，太阳亦逝者如斯。但红花绿柳和飞禽走兽永远生生不息，哪怕它们终将死去，它们曾行走的山脉也依旧是永恒的。要求大地改变就是推动永恒，而大地绝不轻易为任何人这样做。

于是他看进大山熔化的心，说，我累了。

这是何其轻描淡写。累了？他筋疲力尽，浑身颤抖，月梅汁注入的活力早在在三英里外的某个地方消耗殆尽。他膝下的岩石是如此炙热，隔着衣服都能在他的皮肤上烫出泡来，但重新站起来的想法比什么都更让他痛苦。

山的反应是立即的，它送来一个建议：睡吧。因为，在漫长的岁月里，山从未做到这一点。

对于一座火山来说，数千年的燃烧并不自然。几十年，也许吧。但人类王国与泽迪亚之间燃烧的边界本身就是魔法的造物，大地的魔法剧烈扭曲，烧灼着横跨整个大陆的一道从未被允许治愈的伤疤。

它比精灵驱逐人类更早开始灼烧。它比一切都要早。虽然驱动它燃烧的咒语能够自我维持，像是一条在怒火中不断地吞噬自己的衔尾蛇，但是山本身知道有些事情不对劲。

因此，在威伦脑海中勾勒出的请求，可能比在其他情况下要来得容易得多。山的一小部分终于得以安息，开出一条让威伦也得以短暂休憩的道路。

因为初原之力对他们的法师的爱超过一切——与他们一体，穿透他们，聆听他们的呼唤——于是当威伦请求，山就会应允。

他面前的空气被蚀刻上一个字，岩浆以一种优美的曲线延伸出河面，停在河的另一边，瞬间冷却成黑色光滑的玻璃。

\--*--

利扬、耶歌和蒲克萨在一百英尺高的山坡上等着他们，要么是因为耶歌的伤没能走远，要么就是他们干脆无视了汝南告诉他们逃跑的命令。

汝南眯起眼睛，他怀疑是后者。

耶歌咧开嘴巴——嘴角有点僵，但一如既往的愉快——他一点也不在乎汝南怀疑与否。“我得说，我都忘了黑魔法师说到底，还是个魔法师啊。那个咒术也太了不起了。”

威伦无精打采地瞅着他，黛蓿与其说是在帮着他过桥到不如说是在拖着他。

耶歌没有灰心，他指着受伤的身侧：“你能帮我治一下不?”

“不，”威伦和汝南同时说道，但汝南说完了就开始吐口水，脸上立刻露出厌恶的表情。“人类要一直被束缚着，直到首都。你的伤可以等进了森林再说。”

就这样，他们又开始赶路了，蒲克萨领先，然后是带着威伦的黛蓿，利扬帮着耶歌一起走，汝南守在部队后方。

即便如此，当利扬对耶歌语时，他的声音依然清晰可闻：“我不知道人类能这样施法。 那实在是……”

汝南咆哮一声。不管他之前感到多么疲惫，现在似乎都被抹去了，因为当他嘶嘶地说“人类。”时，他的声音里没有丝毫倦意。“他们拥有一切，但对他们来说永远不够。他们会榨干我们的血汗，从我们的尸体里榨取魔法。这就是为什么我们将他们驱逐出泽迪亚。

“下次你再看到人类施法，记明白这点。”

 

（*1）日本著名RPG游戏《勇者斗恶龙》里一种有点像岩浆块的小怪兽（我猜）。  
（*2）使用earth magic给人的感觉很grounding，因为是大地魔法所以很脚踏实地…就……


	4. Chapter 4

西部边界的过渡是渐进的，森林中的巨树让位于草原上的灌木和连绵的山脉，而灌木与山脉又让位于黑色的岩石和燃烧的烟雾，预示着前方横绝于人类土地和泽迪亚之间的边界。

东部边界的过渡更为戏剧化。边境地带的终线实际上只是一条线，仅仅一步就将威伦从阴暗又寸草不生的荒地带进了他所见过的最枝繁叶茂的丛林，每一片叶子、每一朵鲜花和每一个生物都是如此巨大，喧嚣的色彩犹如一枚炸弹在他眼前炸开。

他可以感觉到黛蓿的肩膀在他身下放松，她深吸一口气，然后呼气，紧张的情绪像河水一样从她身上流去。“汝南... ...”

“还要走十分钟才能到翡翠林地，”汝南说，仍旧跟在后方，“最近几周，我们发现洛公爵的部队在边界一带潜伏刺探。我们不想再被偷袭。”即便如此，他的声音里也缺乏平日里的锋利，他以往紧绷的肩膀终于放松了。

他们的如释重负在威伦看来委实奇怪，因为这片丛林比他曾到过的任何一个地方都更令人坐立不安。

他曾经探访过泽迪亚——即使是龙王雷霆和他的精灵军团也没有能力彻底巡查整整两千英里长的边界，况且在边界以西几乎找不到足够的魔法试剂，以至于向东旅行的危险总是值得挑战——但是他一向小心翼翼地钻空子，只在精灵和龙族不甚在意的地方穿越边界。例如寒霜荒野、午夜沙漠和无尽悬崖。

对他来说，泽迪亚一直是个荒凉的地方。午夜沙漠的沙丘是如此的黑暗以至于它们能吸收光线，黎明时分的天空被染上肮脏的紫色——此地空无一物，缺乏生命，他在那片贫瘠土壤中找到少数魔法生物就像无月黑夜里熊熊燃烧的灯火一样光华夺目。

而这片丛林却像太阳的核心一样耀眼。洋溢其间的原始之力犹如熔岩翻滚的火山，在他四周缭绕，几乎不可能参透，但更难以忽视。每一片苔藓、每一片草叶、每一只飞鸟、每一只走兽——每一只昆虫——都闪烁着魔力，他的每一口呼吸都充斥着空气自身饱满的力量。繁芜化作低沉的嗡鸣，悄无声息，却黏贴在他的感官上。

他立刻感到头晕目眩。刚走了大约二十步，他唯一一条还运转正常的腿就决定是时候崩溃了，尽管黛蓿紧紧地抓着他，他还是差点摔倒在地。

“有完没完啊……”汝南喊着，大步走到他们身后，把他的身子拉直。“等我们到了林地再倒，人类！”

威伦朦胧地眨了眨眼睛。汝南又朝他吼了一声，但没有引起任何反应，于是他狠狠地扇了威伦一巴掌。“保持，清醒——”

“呃，汝南？” 利杨的声音微弱地插了进来。 “我觉得……你还是住手为妙。”

汝南扭头看向利杨。“你在说什么……”他的声音渐渐消失，嘴唇抿成一条线。

直到那时，威伦才透过耳朵里嗡嗡的噪声听到（汝南刚给他的一耳光只是耳鸣的部分原因)其他精灵显然也都听到了的声音，那就是，什么声音也没有，四周一片死寂。

丛林——所有的喧嚣，躁动，动物偶尔的尖叫，一切标志着森林充满生命的声音——完全沉寂了。

“……我们距离翡翠林地还有半英里，”黛蓿说，“不应该现在就……”

“丛林还没有实施惩罚，”蒲克萨说，“所以我们现在还活着。但是，这座棱镜丛林本质上是大地属性的。”

耶歌细细环视四周，接着扭过头来盯着威伦，像是被扼住般从喉咙里挤出一声笑。“该死，这大概就是为什么这个学大地魔法的家伙现在吸收原始之力吸得都快秀逗了。”（*1）

“我们才来了不到一分钟，”黛蓿说，“我从未见过哪个法师在不到一天的时间里受到如此严重的影响。”

“吸收原始之力？”威伦说。或者，好吧，试着去说，从他那条突然拒绝合作的舌头上跳出来的句子含糊不清，简直一团糟。

不过，他肯定已经成功地传达了自己的疑问，因为耶歌又一次向他递来困惑的眼神，然后说：“……也许你们那儿还有别的叫法？魔法积累？”

威伦摇摇头，当世界正沿着九十度轴慢慢旋转的时候，还晃动你的脑袋被证明是一个馊主意。若是还有力气，他会更紧地抓住黛蓿，但是他的手臂几乎和双腿一样无力。

他感到很热。非常热。考虑到他到目前为止所遭受过的一切苦难，炎热实在算不上什么，但此刻他焚身如火。这倒也不奇怪，毕竟他现在身处雨林。他原本还天真地希望一旦他们离开边境地带，就会柳暗花明呢。

然而现实却是他的苦难远没到头。干燥、有毒的火山高温正在被潮湿所取代，这让威伦感觉自己正融化进自己的外套里(厚重的、羊毛制外套、糟糕透顶)。

“嗯……这有点解释了为什么他会倒得这么快，”耶歌说，“第一次总是最糟糕的，我姑妈常常这么说。”

“脑震荡，饥饿，缺乏睡眠，精疲力竭还有脱水。这些也削弱了他的抵抗力。”蒲克萨说着，在威伦的面前慢慢地挥动一只手。威伦不知道精灵指望他会有什么反应，但没过多久治疗师就瞥了汝南一眼，摇摇头。“他再也走不动了。我可以背着他。”

汝南简短地点了点头。他现在看上去一点也不轻松了。

\--*--

尽管精灵们没睡觉的时间至少和他一样长，但把威伦抗在肩膀上的重量却没给蒲克萨造成什么困难，他大步穿过丛林。就威伦所知，面对同样的地形，人类即使在毫无负重的情况下也不可能这么轻巧。利杨因为要帮助受伤的耶歌，速度稍微慢了一些，可即便如此，他们的步伐也显得从容不迫，好像是在晨间散步，而不是，像威伦推测的那样，在一整天没有睡觉之后偷偷摸摸地穿越有争议的领土。

极其潮湿的、有争议的领土。煎熬的闷热。他仍然可以感受到那些在他的胸膛里，在他的皮肤下震动的嗡鸣声。大衣的领口在他的脖子上收紧，他真希望能把自己的皮给撕下来。

幸运的是，他这种带有自杀性质的欲望没持续多长时间。他们周围树木的颜色逐渐向色光谱中较冷的一端移动，呈现出生机勃勃的深绿色。丛林的声音又一次退去，虽然从未完全消失，领头的黛蓿无声地消失在树叶间的缝隙里，又突然冒出来，示意大家跟上。“林地现在空着。”

蒲克萨紧随其后，穿过浓密得令人惊讶的藤蔓，来到一个小小的泉水旁，周围奇异的没有任何林木，只长着几小丛灌木，上面覆盖着过熟的浆果。威伦完全不知道黛蓿所谓的“空着”是什么意思，因为这地方绝对挤满了魔法生物。

昆虫，鸟类，啮齿动物，爬行动物，两栖动物，有蹄类动物，最令人惊讶的是——毕竟这里能抓来做食物的猎物遍地都是——食肉动物。大型肉食动物。其中一个看起来很像老虎的东西——如果老虎是亮绿色的，有着簇状耳朵，站起来时从地面到肩膀大约有八英尺高——停下清洁自己的动作，观察着新到来者们。

蒲克萨似乎既没有注意到也并不关心这只有能力把他们全杀干净的动物，因为他对其完全视而不见，而是径直走到泉边，把威伦朝地上一扔。“喝。”

一只老虎就坐在不到十英尺远的地方盯着他们，威伦不是很放心，但还是决定晚点再着急。他——试着——把他的嘴放进水里，可他手无足措，最终整把个脑袋都泡了进去。不过浸入水中的感觉实在神清气爽，所以他也没有费心去纠正姿势，他只是张开嘴，接着狼吞虎咽。

他喝了大约七秒，直到蒲克萨突然拽住威伦的衣领把他拉起来，将一把刀的刀刃放在了威伦的脖子上。

威伦四肢僵硬，他喉咙上被前一个精灵用刀子割出来的伤口才愈合了一半 (整整十八个小时之前)。

“行行好吧，蒲克萨，偶尔解释一下又要不了你的命，”耶歌在他们身后说。

蒲克萨的脸抽了抽，好像解释真能要了他的命，然后不情不愿地说：“水中毒。热衰竭。”紧接着就下手割开威伦的外套。

在威伦反应过来之前，精灵已经在他的衣服上割开一条从领口延伸至左袖的裂缝。”你让我把衣服脱下来就可以了啊。这件大衣……”他的思路差点断在中途，没什么什么特殊原因，只是天气很热，空气仍然奇怪地悬着微光，他一直有种自己能咳嗽出点什么东西的错觉，“……非常贵。”

蒲克萨没有理睬他，而是开始切开威伦的袖子下面。衣料一划就破，那刀的边缘锋利得简直荒谬。

他现在该作何反应？恼火？

这是一件很好的外套。他喜欢这件外套。针脚漂亮，非常适合他，穿起来很暖和(因为无论何时，城堡都阴风阵阵、寒冷又吓人，当你把一半的时间都花在地下室里，这种感觉就更加强烈了)。

“不过它早就不能穿了。”利杨说，出人意料的像是在试着安慰他。”有点……黑。后背都被烧焦了。”

“很好，请你务必把我剩下来的衣服也剪干净。”他尽可能地尖酸刻薄，但说出的话即使在他自己耳里，却不过是一个迷惑之人含糊的嘟囔罢了。这也没什么好奇怪的。一个月影刺客对他举着一把刀，刀刃和他的左肾之间的距离不到四分之一英寸；边上有只绿色的老虎在盯着他；他左腿臀部以下现在完全没有任何知觉，持续时间长到他开始怀疑自己大腿上的神经已经永久损伤了，他饥肠辘辘，口干舌燥，又发着烧，脑震荡的劲也没过，大概三十三个小时没睡过觉。他曾和哈罗在十六岁那年一起溜去鸦片馆，事后毒品带来的虚弱与他如今的惨状比起来完全是小巫见大巫。

他的手很疼，可能是因为手掌上到处都是切口和灼伤。不知何故，他在此之前竟一点没意识到他的手有多么疼。这很奇怪，因为它们实际上伤得非常严重，不过现在他意识到了。

当蒲克萨把大衣从他身上剪下来，像扔垃圾一样扔到一边，然后抓住威伦的右手腕，松开缠住他双手的绳子，只留下他的手腕被绑在一起时，他手上刺痛并没有减轻。

“蒲克萨……”汝南的声音听起来像是一句警告。

“感染。我不会放手的，”蒲克萨说，这个解释显然足以让汝南满意，他在他们身后某个地方放松了姿势。

然后，蒲克萨花了大概三十秒四处张望——他的手指仍然紧紧地抓住威伦的手腕——然后从附近的灌木丛中折下一把鲜艳的橙色浆果，把它们用力地摩擦到威伦的右手掌上。

这并没有止痛效果。威伦手上刺痛反而急剧增加，将他从自进入丛林之后就一直笼罩着他头脑的迷雾中拉了出来，他徒劳地挣扎、咒骂。“你在做什……”

“消毒，”蒲克萨说，但不是对着威伦；他抬起头来，用更坚定的语气再次开口，“消毒。二级烧伤，火山碎片。净化浆果。不会感染。不会疼。”

什么——“当然疼了你个笨蛋——”

“如果你叫他停下来，他会停下来的，”汝南说，“我们照样能轻而易举地把你拖到首都，不管你有没有败血症。”

威伦向汝南的方向转过头，看到精灵也往自己的手掌上擦橙色浆果，坐在汝南身边的利杨则帮耶歌在被岩浆喷到的右侧身体上涂抹更多的橙色浆果。汝南的脸一如既往地紧绷；平时挂在耶歌脸上的笑容此时扭曲成一副龇牙咧嘴的苦相，看着就吓人，但他们似乎都不觉得在裸露的伤口上抹水果是个问题。

威伦狼狈地跌回蒲克萨面前，蒲克萨一动不动，凝视着他，等着他说话。“在我的家乡，”威伦告诉他，“颜色这么鲜艳的浆果往往是有毒的。”

“林地里没有有毒植物，”蒲克萨说，他显然把威伦的话当作继续的默许，他从灌木丛里抓起另一把浆果，涂上威伦的左手。接下来一分钟里，威伦手上钻心的疼痛像雪崩一样恶化，他不由得咬紧下唇，如此用力以至于他尝到了自己鲜血的味道。蒲克萨将他的两只手按进泉水中，往上面泼水，直到把橙色浆果的汁液完全洗去。接着蒲克萨倾身靠向附近的一棵树，扯下一把幽灵般苍白的叶子，用右手捏碎，接着再次看向威伦的手掌。

“这次我能不能先在嘴巴里咬个什么东西?”威伦的嗓音沙哑。

蒲克萨抬头看了看他的脸，突然皱起眉头，抬手，用右手拇指指腹ーー像他手掌其余的部分一样覆盖着被碾碎的叶肉ーー按在威伦被咬破的下唇上。疼痛几乎立刻消失得无影无踪。“舒慰叶，”蒲克萨看着威伦疑惑的眼神，解释道，接着又低下头，注意力回到威伦的手掌上，为它们涂上一层厚厚的叶浆。

完事后，蒲克萨又从树上抓来几片叶子，举到威伦的嘴边。“膝盖。”蒲克萨不耐烦地回应威伦怀疑的眼神。

哦，当然了。这种未经加工的叶子自然能起到万能止痛药的作用，而且外敷口服都有效。他居然蠢到敢质疑它的魔力。

好吧。精灵要是想杀死他，有一千种比投毒更简单的法子。威伦张开嘴，蒲克萨把三片叶子放在他的舌头上。“咬。”蒲克萨说。他花了几分钟用绷带把威伦的手掌包扎好，然后再用绳子把他的十指捆住。完成后，他才站起来走到耶歌面前，跪在受伤精灵的身旁。

疼痛散去，威伦感到筋疲力尽。尽管处境惨淡——他仍然肮脏，仍然饥饿，仍然被捆绑着，仍然觉得世界有点向一边歪，仍然——是的，仍然有一只老虎，它仍然盯着他——可他此刻别无所求，只想在泉水旁倒头就睡。但在那之前，他确实想知道：“这里安全吗?”

“林地总是安全的，”蒲克萨说。

\--*--

威伦醒来时，感到自己的膝盖在跳动，看到那只老虎蜷缩着贴在他身侧，在他和精灵之间铺成一条厚实的绿皮毛毯。他的心脏顿时跳到嗓子眼——这家伙太大了，不用把嘴巴完全张开就能把他咬成两半。利杨漫不经心地绕过老虎，蹲下身，高兴地说:“你醒了！要不要来点日梅汁？”

“这和月莓汁有什么不同？”威伦问道，目不转睛地盯着老虎。

“它是用日梅做的，”利杨说着，拔出瓶口的软木塞。“耶歌树冠顶找到一些。蒲克萨好像在里面混了点舒慰叶。”他顺着威伦的目光看向老虎。“巴里姆比以往友好。他一定很喜欢你。”

“喜欢人类可没好处，”汝南说，他脱下上衣，在泉水的另一边洗漱。“如果有机会，他会立刻杀了你，然后吸收你的魔力。”这话明显是对着老虎说的。

老虎不为所动。他打了个哈欠——嘴巴比威伦的肩膀还宽——又伸了个懒腰，接着在威伦脸上小心翼翼地舔了一下——粗糙得跟砂纸似的——随后转身消失在围绕林地的树木里之间。

“……刚才发生了什么，”威伦说。成为一名法师并不意味着你能免受魔法生物的伤害，熔岩虫对他们的攻击就证明了这一点。老虎没有理由不趁他睡觉时把他吃掉。

“翡翠林拥有着属于大地的神圣力量，”黛蓿坐在附近的一块岩石上，啜饮着自己瓶中的金色花蜜。“涉及生命时尤为如此。在这里不存在死亡。任何妄图在此地动用暴力者都将被驱逐，永不得入内。其他属性的魔法生物对林地避之不及，而属于大地的生灵在此……获得宁静。

“这里曾是中立地带。”

最后这句话虽说得平淡，但汝南却突然从他的洗漱中抬起头，好像被这话刺伤了一样。“黛蓿，别再说了。”

“这有什么关系？”黛蓿说着，又从瓶子里喝了一口。“他再没法透露给任何人了。”汝南的视线仍旧没有从她身上移开，黛蓿最终将目光瞥向一旁，再出口的话镇定从容，好像话题从未改变过，“还有一个小时太阳就要下山了。”

令威伦惊讶的是，此时天色的确不早了。太阳几乎完全落到了树林身后，林地里的一切都裹上一层莹莹绿光。他一定睡了将近六个小时。远远没睡够，但还是超出了他的预期。他不知道这是精灵们对他的仁慈还是权宜之计。

至于汝南，让自己紧绷到耳朵的肩膀落下去，继续他之前的洗漱。

利杨似乎对这场对话充耳不闻，仍然蹲在在威伦身边，举着打开瓶子。“那……来点果汁？”

\--*--

在他皮肤下震动的嗡鸣声从未退去，但在睡了一觉，又喝了一整瓶日梅汁(与月梅汁不同，它尝起来有些辛辣，在舌尖留下一丝热度，但更能助人振奋精神)之后，威伦觉得这嗡鸣声不再像之前一样让人无所适从了。

不幸的是，洗澡要比吃饭要困难得多，尽管他对洗浴的欲望不下于填饱肚子。 “我不会光着身子一路走去你们首都的，”威伦对耶歌说。精灵手里的匕首正紧贴着他右边还剩下来的那条袖子。“给我松绑吧。”

耶歌向汝南投去一个询问这是否可行的眼神。“不，”汝南答道，“之后我们能再把它缝回去。我们不能给这个人类逃跑的机会。”

“这个人类，”'威伦挖苦地说，“没有理由逃跑，他知道如果他食言，你们就再没有理由遵守你们的诺言了。”

“你可以把我们都杀了，”汝南说。

威伦可不会说自己没那个本事，要不是他当初说服精灵们相信他们的龙王是被他单枪匹马打败的，他也不至于走到今天这一步。“杀了你们就能阻止龙后再派下一队月影刺客来行刺了吗？我把性命交到你手上，不是为了让我的国王再活一小个月。”

“他挺有道理的，”耶歌对罗南说。

“人类都是懦夫，”汝南说，显然又想把威伦当空气，不过不是很成功，因为他的目光一次也没从威伦的身上离开。“他可能会退缩然后逃跑。”

威伦冷笑：“我们走着瞧。”

他甚至没有想过汝南也许一直在引他上钩——精灵觉得只有用激将法刺激威伦才能让他履行誓言——直到他看到精灵嘴唇上掠过的一丝微笑。汝南轻蔑地向耶歌一挥手。耶歌随即收刀入鞘，去解缠在威伦手上的绳子。

绳子被松开，威伦朝汝南脸上揍一拳的冲动强烈得几乎憋不住。然而，暂且不提这片林地里禁止暴力的魔法，在近身搏斗这块领域，他从到大就没赢过，所以威伦决定忍气吞声，转而去活动他的双手——精灵们已经从先前差点把他的手给勒断的事故中吸取了教训，但这并不意味着第二次再被绑起来就会舒服了——他接着把衣服从头上扯下来，又脱掉靴袜——虽然有些困难，他的左膝能撑过之前一系列的苦难已经是一个奇迹了——然后弯下身滑进泉水里。

“脚指头也有五个？” 耶歌说，“真奇怪。”威伦转过身来盯着他。“怎么？我以前又没见过人类的脚。”

威伦发现自己的眼睛不由自主地看向汝南，后者正在泉水旁擦干自己的脚。 它们和他身体的其他部分一样又紫又窄，而且没错，只有四根脚趾。

精灵的体型是多么奇特。汝南比他更高，肩膀更宽，即使以人类的标准来衡量，威伦也是相当瘦的，但汝南更瘦，同时他又是五个精灵中体格最健壮的。不过，这五个精灵都不合常理的健壮。部分是因为魔法，尤其是在晚上，但更多的，威伦非常确定，是因为他们肌肉组织的生长结构，这使得他们的抓握力和举重力比一个体型是他们两倍的人类还要大。

不管有没有魔法，精灵都比人类更强大。比人类更优雅。更美丽。如果那些传说可信，它们也更长寿。

威伦伸手去摘净化浆果——利杨向他保证，只要果汁不沾到未愈合的伤口，就完全不会痛——同时努力阻止自己的指甲扣进他尚未愈合的手掌。人类被赋予了一切？精灵们生活的地方，野浆果能防感染，从树上直接摘的叶子能止痛。任何人类可能被赋予的东西都在很久以前被夺走了。人类现在拥有的任何东西，都是他们自己争取的。

威伦把头埋在水里，用力地擦洗头发，他用尽全力不为这种不公平而尖叫。 哪怕几乎没有人类能与魔法沟通，他们依旧和精灵和龙一样诞生于泽迪亚；毫无疑问，泽迪亚的慷慨对人类精灵一视同仁。然而，一旦他们中的任何一个试图越过边境，夺回他们家园的任何一部分，他们就都成了侵略者、盗贼。人类在战场上杀死敌方指挥官是谋杀，精灵们夜间来袭在人类国王的床上割开他的喉咙却是公正的，是以牙还牙。

最糟糕的是人们竟然信了。他们离开泽迪亚的时间太长，这片土地对他们而言已经是陌生，他们在泽迪亚土地上的每一步都已经成了侵犯。相信几千年前某些人类的行为已经玷污了所有人类的血脉，人类被理所当然地贬为——据威伦最古老的书称——“废物”。相信人类只配得上如此对待。

相信他们配不上泽迪亚。

就连哈罗也这么信了。当龙王子之死的谣言传到他的耳里后，当他——当他看到威伦所做的……

也许威伦死有余辜。

 

（*1）耶歌的原话“Well damn, guess that explains why the Earthmage is Primal high offhis gourd.”大意是威伦作为一名大地属性的法师，第一次来到这样连空气里都充满着大地魔法的森林，吸收能量吸上头了。“Primal high”就类似于“drug high”。“off his gourd”是一句俚语，即“疯掉，脑子秀逗了”。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 威伦和精灵们吃了只凤凰。

他们在天黑后离开林地。蒲克萨趁他洗澡的档口用树枝给他刻了一根拐杖(这根的高度和手感居然比他自己原来那根还好)，但这额外的支撑没起什么作用，精灵们在残月光辉的照耀下个个精神抖擞，走出林地还不到一英里，汝南就对威伦的行进速度失去了耐心。

"等天亮了你再走，"汝南说，尽管肩上扛着超过一百六十磅的重量在丛林中疾跑，他说话却气息平稳。白天刚抵达边境时，同样的重量他虽然撑得住，但非常吃力。精灵们在日间骄人的活力，在月亮升时分化作不可思议的力量。

威伦就是那个被扛着的重量，他咬紧牙关，免得因为冲撞而咬到舌头。他的表情看上去一定比他实际上感觉到的更加痛苦（而他此刻的感觉非常痛苦），因为耶歌(威伦只能看到他不时一闪而过的棕色眼睛)大笑着，在冲过威伦身边的时候亲切地拍了拍他的肩膀，显然岩浆虫造成的伤势对耶歌已经不再有什么影响了。 "别做鬼脸啦，大地法师！现在离首都一百三十英里。天亮之后你还有几英里路要自己走呢！"

"你能不能再把我打晕一次，"威伦嘶嘶地说，他感到自己的大脑在脑壳里格格作响，他没法再这么活十个小时了。

"好主意，"汝南缓缓地在一个小悬崖上停下来，站在上面能很清晰地看出棱镜丛林向前延伸了多远(据威伦所见，无边无际)。“省得我们听人类抱怨一个晚上。"

"不过这么一来就没有人和我的精灵抱怨拌嘴了，"耶歌说，一边麻利地将手指按上威伦的颈动脉。

这感觉……很熟悉。啊，对了，现在他想起来了，耶歌就是那个——

\--*--

威伦是被蒲克萨扔到地上摔醒的。

他掉下来的时候离地面并不很远，落地后身体虽然明显感到疼痛，但也没太严重。蒲克萨似乎真的弯腰把他降到最低点，直到觉得树根上的苔衣垫着摔不死他，才松手让威伦摔了一英寸。

还真没摔死他，但威伦还是在试图移动时禁不住一阵阵地呻（ ）吟，他跪起身，听到手肘里有什么东西在咯咯作响，他的身上根本没地方是完好的。情有可原，他整晚都在精灵瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀上甩来甩去，就算他那会儿晕过去了也还是够呛。

他昨天早上也觉得这么难受吗？

可能吧。只是他当时有脑震荡，手又被绑着不通血，所以没注意到罢了。

"太阳晒屁股了，大地法师！" 耶歌的声音太欢快了，他把威伦从地上拽起来。威伦的腿竟撑着没垮，这很好。利杨递给他拐杖和一瓶透明的糊糊，大概是碾碎的舒慰叶，这更好。

"还有多远？" 他喝了一大口，感到四肢的疼痛淡去一些。

"离首都只有十九英里了，"利杨用这种语气说话也许是为了鼓励他吧，威伦猜。

不过没什么用。接下来还得徒步行进整整一天，如果他的膝盖在走完之后能只瘫上一周，那就算他走运了。

威伦与他的命运之间只隔着一天的路程。如果一周之后他还有命在，他估计自己到那时也不会想活了。

威伦弯下腰，调整抓握拐杖的姿势以掩饰自己的表情，他深吸一口气，站直，环顾这片位于泽迪亚深处的地带。

说是观察地形，其实他什么也看不到。离他面前几英尺远的地方，站着一大群六眼鹤，密密麻麻一直延伸到地平线，每只都有一个人那么高。它们尾羽折射出的光芒灼烁夺目，仿佛身后升起的太阳在上面点燃了一团金绿色的火焰。

威伦感到自己的呼吸凝固在胸腔里。他过去一直认为自己早就对魔法的奇妙麻木了——他自幼学习魔法，钻研那些纷乱繁杂又无穷无尽的细枝末节，很难不心生厌倦，有时他甚至怀疑自己的付出是否值得——但……眼前这一幕让他回忆起最初接触魔法的感觉，就像是这世界上充满了可能性。"什么……"

"凤凰，"黛蓿说，她蹲在他左侧的一条小溪边洗手。威伦仔细看了看，才发现鸟群栖息在一片很大很浅的湖泊上，溪水流进湖中，湖面的反射让湖水几乎看不见。“太阳鸟。在某种意义上，他们永生不朽。死去的鸟儿会在每个清晨重生。" 她指了指。"看。"

威伦向她指的方向看去。在他们的近处躺着一只凤凰，身体完全静止不动，一眼就能看出它是一具尸体，可就在阳光降临的一瞬间，尸体竟被猛然爆发出的火焰所笼罩。

事情发生得如此之快，威伦还没来得及退缩，火就已熄灭。一只熏得黑漆漆的小鸟从灰烬中冒出来，在水中抖动，发出哀婉的吱吱声。

"当然，它们不能繁殖，"黛蓿一边说，一边用从腰带上扯出来的布擦手。"如果可以的话，他们会塞满泽迪亚的每一个角落。"

"不过味道不错，"耶歌说，抬手就射死一只。

整个鸟群转过身来，齐齐怒视耶歌，接着全部飞走了。那只幼雏摇摇摆摆地跟在他们身后，只留下被耶歌杀死的凤凰尸体。

"啊，"利杨说，他站在威伦右边，肩膀沮丧地耷拉下来。"我还想看他们的迎日舞呢。"

蒲克萨也皱起眉头，虽然和他平日里一脸不高兴的表情看上去没什么太大不同，不过威伦觉得他的眼睛眯得小了点。"没必要吃它。"

"得了吧，"耶歌扑通一声跳进浅滩，拽着死凤凰的脖子涉水回到岸边，然后粗暴地把它的羽毛拽下来，在脚下堆成一堆。 "果汁我早喝腻了，反正它明天就会复活。"

威伦看着死去的凤凰。离得这么近，他能感受尸体上散发出属于太阳的魔力。他见过不少死去的魔法生物，但这只凤凰却与众不同，它身上的魔力毫无消逝的迹象，反而闪烁着与它生前一样温暖的光芒。

同样不同寻常的是，这光芒竟脱离了凤凰黯淡的尸体，在掉落的羽毛之中盈盈闪耀。魔法生物身体的某些部分自然也带有魔力，但往往不多，就像烈焰留下的灰烬，仅剩下燃烧自己的余热。  
他弯下身，从耶歌脚边的一堆里捡出一片半羽。羽毛很温暖，近乎炽热，在他指尖如金色的烛光般闪烁，点缀着绿意。"它们从羽毛中重生。"

"……是的，"黛蓿看着他的眼神很怪异。

不知何故，威伦觉得光这句话解释不清楚，还不肯停嘴，"这些羽毛中的魔力依旧鲜活。因此就算肉体死去，它们还是能重获新生。"

所有的精灵都一动不动，看着他。

"……哇，"耶歌的一只手上拎着被拔得差不多干净的凤凰。"也许……别当着汝南的面说这种话。"

"没错，"一个声音在他身后响起——太近了——一只手紧紧抓住他的手腕向后扭，迫使威伦松开手。"你最好别。”

"你们就这么让一个黑魔法师摆弄凤凰的残骸?"最后一句话是对其他精灵说的。黛蓿、利杨和耶歌只是耸了耸肩，利杨看起来有点惭愧，蒲克萨则根本没有反应。

"那个，"威伦说，汝南松开手，他手腕上的痛楚淡去一些，"没有必要。"

"没有吗?" 汝南的声音里含着一种嘲弄的怀疑，这语气从一个毫无幽默感的刺客嘴里冒出来实在有点奇怪。 "所以你刚在没有在想能如何永久地杀死它？"

威伦没吭声。

"不出所料，"汝南说，把他往后推了一步。"离凤凰远点，不然我打断你的手。"

"好，"威伦说，他无法压抑自己语气中的愤怒。

"呃，"耶歌插嘴说，"那他还能吃这个吗?" 他举起凤凰的尸体。"因为我们真的没有其他东西了。"

"他能，"黛蓿说，她的眼睛在威伦和汝南之间跳动，她的站姿显得过度放松。 "魔力只在羽毛里。"

这一顿早餐的气氛，很尴尬。

\--*--

他们又一次启程上路。

"我想教你们一个奇妙的人类发明，"威伦凝视着一座连一条羊肠小道都看不到的小山。这座山很美，绿草如茵，树阴下野花盛开。今天早些时候，他已经连续见过二十三座一模一样的山了。其中几座更像是悬崖。"我们称之为“道路”。”

"道路是精灵发明的。"蒲克萨说。

"证明给我看啊。"威伦说。

汝南轻蔑地哼了一声。 "你真的以为我们会把一个人类囚犯拖到大街上？ 我们只在不被注意的地方行动。"

"太好了，"威伦干巴巴地说，又喝了一大口舒慰叶做成的糊糊。

他们停下来吃午饭的时候，他的汗水已经渗透了他的衬衫(还是凤凰肉，现在已经冷了)，他左膝深处的刺痛又开始发作，但他极力将其忽略。威伦喝光利杨递给他的一瓶水，同时尽可能地偷听他身后汝南和黛蓿的谈话。

"即使走地下墓穴那条路，我们也能在今天下午晚些时候到达首都，"黛蓿说。汝南低低地嗯了一声。黛蓿停顿片刻，叹了口气。"一切都会好起来的，汝南。她……"

"别说了，"汝南说。

黛蓿沉默下来，接着说："好。"

他们起身继续赶路。威伦没法压制自己因疼痛而扭曲的表情。耶歌对他嘲笑一番，抓住威伦的左手腕，让他的手臂抱住自己的肩膀，同时抢过威伦手里的拐杖，扔给蒲克萨。蒲克萨轻巧地接住它，将它斜插进背包上的一些带子里。"拜托，大地法师，还有六英里就到了，没什么大不了的。最后三英里的路甚至是平的！"

它们之所以平坦，是因为这次旅行的最后一段路径直穿过了山脉，而不是翻过它。他们要从错综复杂的山中隧道中走出去。隧道并不完全是天然的，它们的地面被铺上了平滑的沙子。

遗憾的是，天花板没有被加工过。威伦在钟乳石上撞了两次脑袋，疼得他嘶嘶叫，"我们为什么非得摸黑走路？"

所有精灵都沉默了一下。

"啊？" 不知从什么地方传来了利杨的声音。

"我们原本没打算带上一个人类囚徒，"汝南在后面的某处说。"我们不需要光来看。"

"……呃噢~"几秒钟后，利杨的声音又响了起来。

耶歌的窃笑声马上从威伦的左边传过来，因为威伦还得靠搭着他的肩膀来前进。"我还奇怪你为什么不躲呢。"

"所以你们用不着光，"威伦简短地说，他受到这番碰撞，脑袋隐隐作痛，不由得怒火中烧。他用右手打起响指，连着打了两下才让火炬咒语起作用——在没有阳光直射的情况下运用火焰魔法总是有些累人，哪怕现在是白天——但过了一会儿，一团明亮的光芒渐渐从他的掌心溢出。

耶歌瞬间发出一声尖叫，把他往地上推。威伦没能站稳，跌倒在石头地板上，手上的火炬咒语在撞击下闪烁，然后熄灭了。"我靠！ 我靠！ 这他妈的是什么——”

"耶歌，"汝南和威伦之间的距离又一次近得让人不舒服。"怎么了？"

"你没看见吗?" 耶歌的声音出乎意料地刺耳。"他一定是顺手偷了一只凤凰的羽毛！"

"我没有，"威伦说，也感到有点惊慌失措，一方面是因为耶歌出人意料的反应，另一方面是因为汝南离得很近，这位精灵领队不久前还威胁要打断他的手，一想到这个他手腕上的瘀伤就痛。

"耶歌，"汝南重复一遍，语气尖锐。耶歌住口了，尽管他清晰的呼吸声仍以一种迅速又不平稳的频率回荡在洞穴里污浊的空气中。"别丢脸了。这只是一个火炬咒语。现在是白天，他不需要凤凰羽毛。"

"我没有——"耶歌开始很不自然地为自己辩护。"我只是吓了一跳，好吗？ 他是个大地法师。"

"他是人类，"汝南说，"人类与初原之力没有联结。他们的法师只是调动力量的通道，他们不会像我们一样受限于一个源头。"

"……什么鬼？" 耶歌听上去很困惑。"运用——但是——不止一个？这怎么可能行得通？ "

"如果你好奇，让贾韦德给你解释，"汝南简短地说，抓住威伦的左臂拉他起身，然后把他向前推。"我不是学者。"

"嗯，"利杨困惑地哼了一声，赶在威伦又一次跌倒前扶住他。"所以你可以调动不止一个源头的力量？这挺酷的。"

"你的意思是，反常，"耶歌说，他语气中的嫌恶使得这句讽刺出乎意料的恶毒。"或者是怪异。"  
威伦再次施展火炬咒语时，他确保自己的手掌正对着耶歌的脸，这完全是为了泄愤，也是为了给他那被撞得生疼的右手腕报仇雪恨。精灵的瞳孔立刻收缩起来，他大声尖叫，举起左臂遮住眼睛。"没错，"威伦语气柔和，看着精灵跌跌撞撞地往后退，心里不无满足。"怪异。"

利杨喷出一声笑，尽管被耶歌一瞪就憋了回去。"呃……对不起。"

"幼稚，"蒲克萨不赞成的声音从后面传来。

他的一个孩子也把火炬咒语当恶作剧玩（用在他的另一个孩子身上），威伦不过是如法炮制，被说幼稚挺合理的。

"你们闹够了吧，"从前方远远地传来汝南的声音。

威伦让耶歌看见自己脸上得意的笑，然后在利杨的引导下用左臂环抱住精灵的肩膀，继续向隧道深处走。

山里无数条隧道纵横交错。每隔几分钟他们会来到另一个看起来一模一样的岔道口前。威伦不知道汝南是靠什么来判定他们该走哪条路的，在他看来，隧道中所有的分支都没有任何清晰到足以指引方向的标志，但是汝南的脚步自信而准确，精灵领队一刻不停地将他们带入隧道的深处。

威伦在黑暗中不好估计时间，他觉得他们大概走了一个多钟头，这时汝南突然要他把火炬咒语熄灭。"我们快到出口了。"

"通向哪里?" 威伦问道，尽管他让火炬熄灭了。

"城堡，"利杨说。

威伦花了大力气才稳住呼吸，他没料到旅程会结束得如此突然。

非常突然。因为还没过一分钟，威伦就听到了汝南走上楼梯的声音，接着是生锈铰链发出的摩擦声。微弱的火炬光线顺着汝南推开的门照进洞口。汝南回过身向下看，眼睛像猫一样反射着光线。"没有其他人。黛蓿，把人类绑起来。你们都在这里等着。我去请求与女王紧急会面。"汝南走出隧道，关上门，铰链再次哐哐作响，把他们留在黑暗中。

"女王？"威伦说。

"我们的君主，龙后，"利杨说。"你知道的。"

威伦不知道。

"龙王的伴侣，"蒲克萨低声说。"王子的母亲。"

哦。

好吧。

他早该料到的。现在回想起来，精灵们对哈罗的刺杀行动确实带着不少私人恩怨的色彩。

他希望龙后会大发雷霆，愤怒到一个愚蠢地步，好让他在怒火中死个痛快。

威伦感到他的右手腕被一只手握住，并不用力，但是手指与伤痕接触的痛楚还是迫使他不得不抑制自己痛苦的表情。"利杨，"黛蓿的声音传来。"扶他起来。" 利杨听从地放开威伦环绕在他肩膀上的手臂，然后扶着威伦的腋下。黛蓿灵活地把绳子缠上威伦的右手腕，然后移向他的左手。

威伦吞咽了两次才勉强开口："等等。"

黛蓿停下来，指尖轻轻地搭在在他的脉搏上。"怎么了？"

威伦抓起他绑在皮带上的装着舒慰叶糊糊的瓶子，单手拔出软木塞，把最后一点残渣喝了个干净。(如果他在龙王雷霆的皇后面前表现得柔弱无能，他就不得好死。)

然后他深深吸一口气，再缓缓呼出，他内心的不安使得他的气息怪异地噎了一下。他把两只手腕伸到面前。

黛蓿停了一会儿，然后再次开始将威伦的手绑起来。这些结像以前一样有条不紊。在捆绑结束后，她的手仍然覆盖着他的，没有立刻抽开。她倾身向前，在他的耳边低语："到目前为止，你都做得很好。不要让自己在最后的时刻退缩。"

威伦没有语言也没有机会去回应黛蓿的话。不过几秒后，门被推开，六个身着重甲的阳火精灵站在威伦面前。威伦被突如其来的光线照得眯起眼睛。这一照面让双方都很惊讶。

"……嗯，"站在队伍最后方的精灵说，"一个人类。"

"废话，纳什尔，"站在前方的精灵回道，弯腰伸手抓住威伦的右前臂，毫不客气地把威伦从利杨的手里拽出来，带上楼梯。这一串动作显得轻而易举，阳火精灵在日间和月影精灵在夜晚一样有着不可思议的力量。她把威伦推向身旁的另外两个阳火精灵，他们立刻各自抓住威伦的一边肩膀。威伦被紧紧地压制着，根本没有挣脱的可能，就像一只被自己设下的圈套套住的动物。威伦又一次感到呼吸困难，然后，面对这一切，竟还得努力憋住自己突如其来的笑意。太荒谬了。他现在试着挣扎逃跑不是自取其辱吗，除了再给自己身上添伤痕还能有什么用？

"汝南的小队，"领头的精灵说，语气更为正式。"我们代表你们的队长和龙后来此护送你们和你们的俘虏前去觐见陛下。请随我来。"

说完她转身就走，甚至懒得转身去看月影精灵们有没有跟上来。其他的阳火精灵倒是确保了他们会跟着，押送威伦的精灵更多地是在拖着他走，而不是费心去扮演护送使者。

他们爬了几段位于暗处的后梯——比凯特勒斯城堡里的后梯分级更细，但一样设计得很狭窄——威伦被突然拽进日光中。窗外明亮的太阳让他那双在黑暗中待了好几个钟头的眼睛泪水上涌。原本用力抓着他的手同样毫不客气地把他推倒在地。膝盖撞在石头地板上的冲击力大得让他的牙齿咯咯作响。他在心里暗暗感谢舒慰叶的糊糊;他的右膝有点疼，但他的左膝一点感觉都没有。

他试着挺直身子。双手还没有离开地板，一只靴子的后跟就猛地踩上他的肩膀，把他整个踢得趴伏在地。阳铸剑炽热的橘红色剑锋在离他右眼不过几寸的地方燃烧。"趴下，人类。"

"好了，阿塔玛。"

那不是一个声音。它说出的是话语，但声音不该灼烧你的皮肤，振动你的胸腔，蚀刻你的骨肉。这话语仿佛是一次地震。一场海啸。或是一阵龙卷风，为呼吸的所做停顿并不意味着平息，而是风暴的中心。它带来的不是安全，而是片刻的寂静，让你有机会意识到自己在巨大的危险面前是多么无能为力。

威伦心中的恐惧足以压垮一个人的灵魂，他强迫自己向上看，发现自己凝视着一面比他整个身体还要大的蓝色水池。然后这泳池……眨了眨眼。

"那么，"太阳神龙说道，"汝南刚才和我说，你就是那个杀害了我的伴侣，绑架了我儿子的人类。"


	6. Chapter 6

龙后声音中的力量重若千钧。威伦花了几秒才真正能理解她话语的内容。

他怀疑自己已经被纯粹的恐慌逼出了幻觉。因为汝南不可能知道龙王子还活着。

每个人都认为龙蛋已经被毁。哈罗也认为龙蛋是被威伦所毁。除了威伦自己，唯一知道实情的人只有克劳迪娅。

一个全然疯狂的主意突然冲上威伦的脑海。他的女儿背叛了所有人，将消息透露给精灵。但他很快恢复了理智。任何其他的解释都更有可能，尽管他想不出任何解释。也许他们屏蔽水晶球占卜的咒术出错了，也许某个星灵预言家看透了真相，也许——

龙后还没说完："我们刚说到故事的开头，汝南正要告诉我他为什么会相信你的话。"

"陛下,"从右边的某个地方传来汝南僵硬的声音。"我告诉过您我看到了你儿子的蛋。"

"你误会我的意思了,"太阳神龙说，"我不怀疑你的话。我的儿子还活着。风暴骑士已经被派往边境。他们会找到他和你的侄女的。"

侄女？

那个不能提及的第六个精灵。蕊拉。

不知怎么的，掉队的精灵偷偷溜进卡特勒斯城堡，找到了蛋。这本是不可能的，但……这可是月影精灵。谁知道在马科斯撞见他们之前，他们已经在城堡周边区域侦查了多久？ 他们现在可能比他还了解城堡里的秘密通道。如果他们拿到了蛋……如果他们把它活着带回给他的母亲……

那么……那么过去的一切就都白费了，不是吗？他们所做的一切。他所做的一切。龙王雷霆之死本应是个转折点，但他们最终赢来的不过是十年防守略为松懈的边境，直到一切再次恢复到龙王死前的模样。他们为此损失了上千名士兵，三分之一镇守边疆的高级军官，差点连哈罗都搭了进去。

当然，还不能忘掉跪在雷霆王后面前的他。又一个过去错误结出的苦果，当初捅下的篓子实在是混乱得不堪回首。

女王把头歪向一边："但，我怀疑你的判断，汝南。人类如何证明他就是杀害我夫君之人?"

沉默。"他自称如此。"

"……我亲爱的汝南,"龙后轻声说,"人类撒谎。"

"他面对着皇家卫队,"汝南说，"无论多么罪恶，对龙王的谋杀是人类自流亡以来取得的最伟大的功绩。若真是哈罗国王杀了他，卫兵们绝不会容忍别人抢走功劳。"

"你高估了人类的骄傲,"龙后说，"他们可能领悟了牺牲小我成全大我的智慧。"

威伦开始奇怪自己为什么非得在边上听。龙女王突然看向他。"但就算你错了，也不过是再拖一个月。如果能让我的儿子平安归来，便不能称这次任务为失败。既然你已经把这个自称凶手的人活着带到我面前……"

她甚至无需划出符文，只呼出一个音就让炽热的疼痛烧进威伦的喉咙。他从口里发出几声嘶哑的喊叫。就像在不经意间碰上一口滚烫的铁锅，却无法从痛楚中抽身。

龙后坐定。"这应该够了。你叫什么名字，人类?"

威伦没有立即回应，他喉咙里的灼烧感瞬间爬上他的脖子。

"威伦,"威伦说，灼烧的疼痛立刻退去。什么——

"你是谁?"

威伦想说点什么讽刺的话。但这个注意还没有完全成形，他喉咙里的灼烧就四散开来，让他窒息。疼痛掠过他的脑海，他失去了一切审视自己回答的能力。"……卡特勒斯的……至高法师。"

燃烧的火焰又消退了。

威伦把额头抵在王殿地面冰冷的石头上，强迫自己平稳呼吸。好吧，这证实了长期以来人们对太阳魔法的理论。鉴于其与月亮魔法的天然对立，人类法师一直猜测太阳魔法能被用于揭示真相。但在五个人类王国中竟一个太阳原石也找不到，而施展这样的法术需要太多的能量，紧靠日光根本不够，因此这个假设从未被证明……直到现在，威伦找到证据了。

他可真棒。

"卡特勒斯的至高法师?" 龙后说，"这到底是什么意思?"

"这意味着,"威伦说，他没有费心把脸从地板上抬起来，也没有掩饰自己觉得这个问题很蠢的语气。"我是卡特勒斯公认的首席法师。"

"‘卡特勒斯的首席法师’?" 龙女王说，对他那不惧阿塔玛仍在近处晃悠的阳铸剑的无礼语气全然忽视或是漠不关心。"你是说除了你的国王?"

什么？"……什么?"对在他喉咙里燃烧的符文来说这可算不得答案，它的热度又升起来。"国王不是——"哦。"

哦，不。

龙后问他这些愚蠢的问题不是为了测试咒语的效力，她问他这些愚蠢的问题，是因为她不知道答案。

他们不知道他是谁。他们以为哈罗也是个法师。威伦对龙后宫廷的成员也一无所知，但她手下的月影精灵多如牛毛，他猜这群精灵里至少会有几个能观测人类的星灵预言家。他还以为龙后会发挥他们的作用呢。

不过，四个月前的泽迪亚很可能完全没想过任何人类王国能对他们构成——构成严重的威胁——

……思考变得越发困难，威伦能感到符文在他体内不断深入。

"你们的国王不是一个法师。"龙后的语气中没有惊讶，或是任何别的感情。但威伦能听到在在女王臣子中突然响起的窃窃私语。"你只需要说出来。然后疼痛就会停止。"

她现在知道了。她知道了。隐瞒再无意义。但是，威伦把额头更紧地贴上石制地板，希望汲取几丝凉意，但是，他知道这始终是背叛。他说，嗓音低得像一声耳语："他不是。"

"……我的夫君是你所杀吗，威伦?"龙后说出了他的名字，听起来很陌生。第一个音节在空中与地面之间回荡。震动的感觉穿透他的身体。威伦多希望寒冷也能这般渗透他。

"是的。"这一次，他丝毫没有疼痛的感觉。

龙后再次坐定。"那么,"她说，并不是对着威伦。"看来你到底还是抓来了一个屠龙者，汝南。

"做得很好。"她的一只爪子轻拂，几颗火星随之滑出，接着立刻飞向威伦的视野之外。

他身后的月影刺客们发出如释重负的喘息声，右边的汝南平稳地呼了一口气，然后说，语气明显的放松:"谢王后。"

龙后从喉咙深处哼了一声，整个王殿颤动起来。"这不过是对你功绩的嘉奖。毕竟，你给我带来了一个无价的机会。" 她向威伦倾身靠近，四周的空气伴着她微光闪烁。威伦始一进王殿就汗流浃背，现在却是连呼吸都困难。吸入的空气炙热得能把他烫伤，没有毒，但其干热程度不比山火熊熊的边境好到哪里去。"告诉我还有谁助你杀害了我的夫君，威伦。我好叫他们逐一沦为月影刺客的刀下亡魂，再把他们的脑袋刺在长矛上。"

"没有其他人。"威伦看到了龙后那一瞬间的退缩，尽管她的动作很轻，也没能带走折磨着威伦的炙热，但他依旧感到心满意足。"只有我。甚至没人知道我对你的丈夫和你的蛋所做的计划。"更多的帮手毫无意义。普通士兵只会拖他后腿。除了克劳迪娅，任何其他法师掌握的知识都过为浅显，看不透他行动的一星半点。但克劳迪亚对卡特勒斯王国的未来至关重要，不能让她冒险。

而哈罗……哈罗会试图阻止他。

龙后的头又歪向一边。"‘国王’这个词对你的人民意味着什么，威伦?"这并不真的是一个问题，威伦喉咙里的符文没有动静。"在我们中间，它的意思是‘权力'。然而你口中的哈罗国王在我听来却全然软弱无能。没有魔法。没有智慧。没有尊重。他的一个臣子采取了千年来最重要的军事行动，却故意向他的国王隐瞒自己的计划。到头来你竟没有为欺君之罪而受到惩罚。我的儿子被藏在国王城堡中一事，你究竟有没有让他知晓?"

"……没有,"威伦不情不愿地说。

"为什么?"

原因有很多。

不。那是谎言。原因只有一个。

他想告诉哈罗一切，他试过。他才将龙蛋在近处藏好就赶了回来。守护龙王子的整队亲卫被他一人手刃，可龙王雷霆的涛涛神力仍在他血脉中咆哮。他如饮鸠酒，跌跌撞撞地从营地后方潜入哈罗的帐篷，在黑暗中静候自己的国王。一个小时后，哈罗才走进篷内。

他从不认为哈罗会为他手刃雷霆而发怒，哈罗也确实没有。实际上，哈罗的反应可谓是兴高采烈，方一见到威伦便冁然而笑。照亮威伦身影的只有透过帐篷翻布的淡淡月光，但哈罗轻易能从侧影辨认出他。"你这个傻瓜,"哈罗说，喜爱之情溢于言表，一边转身点燃蜡烛，"我真不敢相信——"

哈罗回过身来，举着亮着的蜡烛。然后，他看见了威伦。看清了威伦。他的笑容像块石头一样从脸上掉落。"你对自己做了什么?"

威伦僵在原地，这时他才意识到自己脸上也挂着笑容。哦。

哦，不。

他知道过度使用黑魔法会留下污痕，但……这只是暂时的。几秒钟，最多一两分钟，他皮肤上的紫和双眼里的黑便会齐齐退去。 

至少，过去一直是如此。

现在距离他杀死雷霆已经过去将近五个小时了。

"哈罗——"

即使就着烛光，威伦也读不透哈罗脸上的表情。威伦向他伸出手……他却退缩了。

"哈罗——"威伦又试了一次。他听到自己声音里的惶恐不安，但是……哈罗不会从他身边退开。从不。永不。哪怕威伦在他们十一岁那年不小心用燃火术点着了他的披风；在十四岁那年让旱灾肆虐的利荣谷下了三天雨；在哈罗十六岁生日当天不得不把七个前来刺杀老国王的刺客淹死在王殿中央。

法师并非人类。这点尽人皆知。他们的外貌与人类一般无二，由人类所生，能与人类繁殖。但人类无法同初原之力共鸣。那是魔法生物、精灵和龙的特权。法师就像是异类，但更让人毛骨悚然，因为匆匆看去，他们几乎能与正常人混淆。人们尊重法师的力量，却排斥他们的异常。

威伦在四岁那年被确认为一名法师，在九岁被送到卡特勒斯城堡。他的第一个老师——在垂暮之年才开始对魔法的学习，而且无法施展大地魔法之外的咒术——觉得自己已经没有什么可教的了。

威伦只身一人来到卡特勒斯城堡，过去五年里他所得到的温情都来自他的老师，他自己的家人在很久以前就彻底把他们的爱和存在从他生活中抹去。而哈罗——唯一的皇子，王位的继承人——只比威伦大两个月，在此之前已经逃过了多次企图夺他性命的威胁，而且在某种意义上，更为孤独——看了一眼这位新学徒，就决定他们将成为朋友。

所有人都对他颌首低眉，永远和他保持着两步的距离，对他的每次施法感到如履薄冰，不管结果于他们有益与否，从来不会触碰他——哈罗——哈罗会——

哈罗曾经是与众不同的。如今却在他的眼睛里看到同样的眼神——

哈罗似乎没有注意到他的绝望，他的嘴抿成一条细线。"这就是黑魔法对你的影响吗?"

"这只是暂时的。"威伦急切地说。

"但这不是第一次。"哈罗的声音很轻。

威伦对此无话可说。

哈罗……看向一边。"你像这个样子我看不下去。"

威伦内心的某处拧紧。"像什么?" 他朝哈罗走了一步。"就像我达成了别人从未取得的成就？ 就像我……"

"就像你给自己下毒一样，你这个白痴,"哈罗咬牙切齿，再次看向威伦，但他的眼神停留在威伦的鼻子附近，甚至不愿或不能对上他的眼睛。"就像每次你带给我的那些更简单、更有创造性的解决方法，哪怕只涉及到丝毫的黑魔法，都在让你从内部腐烂。你的眼睛在流血，黑色的血。"

"没关系,"威伦说。 "我……"

"如果这没关系,"哈罗的语气里全是嘲讽，向威伦的脸比划了一下。"你为什么要瞒着我?"

"因为-"威伦徒劳地开口，然后停下。

"你知道为什么,"哈罗向后退一步，瘫倒在椅子上，然后闭上眼。他的动作太过刻意了(当然，他此刻感到筋疲力尽是正常的;尽管在雷霆魔力的冲击下，威伦失去了对时间的概念，但午夜已经过去很久了)。"走，威伦。直到我能正眼看你之前不要再出现在我面前。"

这是一个非常明确的命令。威伦走向帐篷门口，等待了几秒钟，等着哈罗收回他(情绪化、鲁莽、肯定会为之后悔)的命令。

他没有。所以威伦离开了。

足足过了三个星期，从镜子里向他回望的双眼才从黑色变回浅灰(可即使是数月之后，他头发里的几缕苍白也未能彻底褪去)。当他回到卡特勒斯城堡时，龙王子已死的传言已经到了哈罗的耳里。国王——他最长久，最深刻的唯一朋友——非常愿意相信威伦能对一个无助的孩子下毒手。

那么龙王子依旧活着的真相……好，既然哈罗已经对威伦是个什么样的人做出了判断。威伦又凭什么去反对他的国王。

到头来，对于龙女王的问题，真的只有一个答案。"怨恨。"

沉默了片刻。

"所以,"龙后说，"你出于恨意隐瞒了对你的国家和国王都至关重要的情报。你不尊重你的国王或他的意愿。你是你国境中最强大的法师，他无疑在各方面都比你弱。你也向我们展示了你到底能有多么心狠手辣——"就在那一刻，威伦意识到自己杀死雷霆的方法已经被龙后看了透彻，尽管她显然不打算向汝南和他的小队揭露。"但是……此时此刻，你跪在我面前，心甘情愿替哈罗受死，而你本能轻易地从他手里夺得王位——他如此懦弱，竟能手握王权——你唯一要做的就是任他死在刺客刀下。

"你为什么不呢?"

他眼睛附近的阳铸剑慢慢靠近，一只靴子的后跟又踩进了他的肩膀。"女王陛下，也许是他妄图来此再对您行刺，就像他对龙王那样。"阿塔玛说。

"不,"龙后说，此时威伦喉咙里的灼烧又一次升温。"他没有动手的资源。" 所以她肯定知道了他杀死雷霆的方法。

好吧。没什么大损失。这般伟大的魔法壮举他就本不指望自己能再成就一次，毕竟他当初借了难得的天时地利才杀死雷霆，况且懂门道的人轻易就能弄明白他的手段。克劳迪娅总能青出于蓝胜于蓝;如果她哪一天得自己找法子屠龙，他相信她无论有没有他的先例都能成功。

"为什么呢?"龙后又对他说。

对于她的问题，有很多很好的答案。如果被卡特勒斯的将军们或奥佩利大祭司之类的人问起，他会给出一大堆。哈罗是卡特勒斯——还有五大王国——几个世纪以来，甚至是自建国以来最伟大的国王。聪明，勇敢，深思熟虑，拥有钢铁般的意志，魅力十足。男男女女像鸟儿一样蜂拥至他麾下，只需有半分他的关心，就怒放争妍犹如映日鲜花。面对他，五个王国中的任何国王和女王都只能向若而叹，不仅仅是因为卡特勒斯是几个王国中国力最强盛的。失去哈罗将是一个打击，卡特勒斯——人类——可能永远无法从中恢复。而继承王位的将不会是一个成年人 (当然也不会是任何法师，无论龙后对人类权力结构有怎样的误解，法师永远都没有资格佩戴王冠)，而是一个天真、空想的孩子，就在不到一年前，他还声称自己能和浣熊说话。

这一切都是真的，但没有一个是威伦甘愿牺牲的真正原因。此刻往哈罗脸上抹黑也许是最好的选择。如果龙后认为哈罗是一个软弱无能的废物，而不是维系人类团结的关键人物，也许她会信守汝南的诺言，让威伦替哈罗受死。

"因为我爱他。"

"那，就是感情用事了。"龙后听起来几乎有些失望。"也罢，多愁善感已经毁了不知多少比你更伟大的存在。

"当汝南告诉我他从地洞里带来了谁的时候，我本打算杀了你的,"她继续说道，所有的话似乎都是对他所说，但她此刻显然是在向她的臣子们讲话。"不过，既然我的儿子还活着，现在杀你就等于剥夺了他为自己伸张正义的机会。"令人惊讶的是，从她嘴里说出来,"正义"这个词听起来几乎完全像是"复仇"。"但你还是夺走了我的心。我想，让你全身而退是……不公平的。"

威伦是来泽迪亚送死的。这已经是最大的牺牲了，不是吗？

为什么龙后将对他做的事似乎还能更糟？

"汝南?立下杀死人类国王誓言的绑带你系在哪只手上?"

汝南花了几秒钟才回复。他回答的声音听上去出奇的顺从:"……右手，陛下。"

"嗯,"龙后低吟，"阿塔玛?"

威伦肩上的靴子移动了一下。"有何吩咐，陛下?"

"切断他的束缚。按住他。"

室外天光尚明。在他力量全胜时，威伦同精灵较量也毫无胜算，此刻是白天，他在阳火精灵面前彻底的不堪一击。在恐慌的驱动下——盲目的、动物般的恐惧——他挣扎着想把她推开。阿特玛则用她的刀刃高效地割断了他手上的绳子，把他推倒在地，用膝盖压住他的右肩。"纳什尔!" 威伦盲目地向后用左手抓她，阿特玛大喊。纳什尔立即上前，把威伦的左手扳回地板，将它们无情地摁在原地。感觉就像在试着推动山脉。感觉就像失败，尝起来就像嘴里牙齿在面颊与地面碰撞的地方咬出的鲜血。阿塔玛紧紧地抓住他的头发。他几乎要笑。可悲。所有黛蓿给出的鼓励都没用了，此时此刻，他到底还是一败涂地。

"很好,"龙后说，她的声音很遥远，仿佛从很远的地方传来。然后她轻轻地呼出一个音。

他的右臂突然蹦出火焰。

事后，他记得最清晰的就是那气味。尽管他的脸朝向右边，在视力被白光抹去前，他只来得及瞥了一眼吞噬他手臂的火焰。他可能尖叫了，但是他记不清。他记得的是气味。棉质袖子被火焰烧成烟雾的香气。血肉被烤得太久太热直到它们变成焦炭的恶臭。

那一定很疼，但他除了最初爆发的无尽的痛苦之外什么都记不得。太多了，在一瞬间，神经几乎立刻消失得无影无踪。然后是肉体。然后是骨头。

然后焰火熄灭，他的胳膊也没了。只留下一堆灰烬和气味。

还是不疼。虽然他不停地出汗，他还是觉得非常非常冷。

这是不是有点自相矛盾？他记不得了。

那是什么声音？

那是啜泣吗？

他哭了吗？

"真可悲,"阿特玛冷笑着说。威伦花了一会儿才意识到这个词实际上是个被发出的声音，而不是他脑子里的幻觉。

"嗯,"龙后不置可否。"把那个拿开好吗，阿塔玛？在我儿子回来之前，它对我没用处。"

"遵命，陛下。"威伦被从地板上抬了起来。拖下楼梯，楼道里只有微弱的火炬光。

他被阿塔玛漫不经心地扔进一个房间，甚至没有感觉到自己身体与地面的撞击。他没听到她在他身后的锁门声。外面有人在说话，他也没有听进去。

他听不到任何东西。他唯一能做的，只有绕着他的右手臂曾在的空处蜷缩起身子，试着呼吸，一个人在黑暗中颤抖。


	7. Chapter 7

他不知道他在牢房里躺了多久。时间在没有任何标记其流逝的地方变得怪异扭曲。他可能已经躺了几个小时。几天。

实际上，大约才过了十分钟。他听到外面有新的声音传来。

但并不陌生。

"开门。" 蒲克萨的说话方式别具一格，听上去就像前来执行任务是他多次抗议后被迫为之，但如果你试图当一块绊脚石，他又会抓着你的脑袋往墙上撞个稀烂。还有就是他没眨够眼睛。威伦不明白蒲克萨是如何让自己的声音听上去像个没眨够眼睛的家伙，但不知怎么的，威伦至今还能在脑海中勾勒出蒲克萨死瞪着人的画面。

牢房外的一个卫兵不安地动了动，身上铠甲细微的咔嗒作响声传入牢中。"你们是奉女王之命来这里的吗？"

"女王希望这个人能活着，直到王子回来,"黛蓿说，显然是个误导。"如果在半小时内得不到救治，他在日落之前就会没命。你们要是不肯放我们进去，就必须马上传唤治疗师。"

又一阵铠甲的咔嗒声。"女王……"

"把黑魔法师就是被你们小队抓来的，对吗？"另一个卫兵说

"是的,"黛蓿说，"我们不希望自己的劳苦付之东流。"

"当然,"这个卫兵殷勤地说，更多铠甲碰撞的响声传来。牢门被推开。第一个守卫微弱的抗议声戛然而止。四个月影精灵走进威伦的牢房，关上身后的门。他们的眼睛在黑暗中微微发光。

威伦曾经做过许多同此情此景几乎一般无二的噩梦。与他此刻遭受的现实相比，那些梦境显得苍白无力，所以他只是无精打采地回望其中一双深黄色的眼睛，他很肯定那双眼睛属于利杨。利杨的眼睛眯着看了他一会儿，然后睁大。"哇，他……看起来不太好。"

"他休克了,"黛蓿说，"蒲克萨，我们能帮上什么忙？"

那双属于蒲克萨的眼睛已经开始移动。他跪在威伦右侧，用一只灼热到几乎像是在燃烧的手轻触他的额头。威伦被烫得挣扎退缩，尽管他的大脑意识到这不合常理——所有的月影精灵的体温都比他略低——蒲克萨把他的右肩推向石地，逼他躺平，另一只手将什么东西摩擦上他原本长着右臂的残肢。

随之而来的刺痛感似曾相识——又是净化浆果——但新的疼痛不过是在他脑海中纷乱嘈杂的噪音里再多添一个不和谐的音符罢了。蒲克萨涂完净化浆果，开始用绷带把威伦的肩膀包起来，这时他才回应黛蓿刚才的问题。"舒慰叶？"

"他在地下墓穴里全喝完了,"黛蓿说。

蒲克萨楞了一下，似乎在消化这个信息，双手依旧机械地系着绷带。"毯子。越多越好。再找个东西抬高他的脚。"

"……这里什么都没有,"利杨说。

"说实在的，我有点困惑,"耶歌说，"我们的活已经干完了，对吧？我们已经把黑魔法师给带回来。如果他在阳火精灵的眼皮子底下死掉，那得赖他们，不关我们的事。"

黛蓿从包里扯出什么东西。"如果不打算帮忙，你可以走。"

牢内的空气一时凝固。牢房的门被猛地打开又迅速合上，耶歌走了出去。

"蒲克萨,"黛蓿接着说，好像什么事都没发生过。"这是我的旅行毯。"

一阵翻找的窸窣音紧随其后。"还有我的,"利杨说。

"黛蓿，腿。"蒲克萨说。威伦感觉到有几只手扶住他的脚踝，后颈和背部，接着他被全身抬起，又立刻被放低在一个比之前略为柔软、温暖的平面上，他差点没吐。过了一会儿，他身上又被盖了几条毯子。

然后是一片寂静。

"那……现在怎么办？"利杨问道。

"明天再来换绷带,"蒲克萨说，他悄无声息地从威伦身边站起身来。

"就这样？"利杨说，"我们进来到现在他一声也没吭。这不很糟吗？"

"不是医院。不是医生,"蒲克萨听起来几乎有些愤怒，他转过身，牢房的门被再次迅速地打开又关上。

"可是,"利杨难过地说，似乎朝着门口的方向。"肯定有——他在这里什么都看不见。我们能不能——"

"利杨,"黛蓿说，"我们已经竭尽所能，这本就不是我们分内之事。一刻也不该忘了自己的身份。别引火烧身。"然后，语气缓和了一些，"我们必须走了。汝南还在等。"

利杨的眼睛以一种奇怪的速度眨了眨。他转身，再次垂睑看向威伦，接着移开视线，回过头，一言不发地走出牢门。黛蓿陪在他身后。

就这样，威伦再次孤身一人。

他的孤单持续了大约三分钟。

"你们知道要在这地方找个空箱子有多难吗？"耶歌一边嚷嚷，一边用肩膀推开门，对守卫们微弱的抗议声充耳不闻。"我得爬上三层楼去储藏——啊，该死。"

"我都说了，你的小队早走了。"一号守卫说。

"……是啊，可我还是把这个箱子找来了，不是吗？" 耶歌说着，用肩膀把牢门关好，靠在门上叹了口气。"明月可鉴，你真是个麻烦的混蛋，黑魔法师。又可悲得紧。瞧瞧你。今后什么黑魔法的勾当都摆弄不了吧。"

耶歌信口拈来的嘲讽带给威伦的负担是这几天以来最轻松的。这几乎相当于是一种抚慰。他不得不咽了两下才能开口，声音粗哑得像一把锉刀:"反正我的手写字也没那么好。"

耶歌楞了一下，接着哑然失笑，把箱子扔在威伦脚边的某处，蹲坐在上面。"所以你还没失去理智。"

"这有什么好奇怪的,"威伦说。"我的手臂是不见了，但我又没得脑损伤。"他本以为说出新近的遭遇会让自己感到悲痛，但喊出的声音再大，这一切给他的感觉仍旧非常非常遥远。

"是啊,"耶歌说，尽管比威伦以往熟悉的音量低了不少。"我知道。我想你比我的队友们更清楚你往后的命运。" 耶歌在箱子上动动身子。"哼，怎么都比蒲克萨和利杨更清楚。白痴，两个都是。留你一命做王子的头一个猎物可算不上仁慈。我们能给出的仁慈全在刀尖。"

"那，你是来这发慈悲的？"威伦问道。

耶歌把头歪向一边。"你想要我这么做吗？"

"这重要吗？" 威伦问道。

耶歌咯咯地笑了。"我想不。"他停顿了一下。"我本来有这个打算。但是现在，如果你在王子回来之前没命，我的小队就得受责。无意冒犯，但比起你，我更喜欢他们。"

"有道理,"威伦说着，闭上眼睛。

牢房里沉默了片刻，然后威伦听到一阵刮擦声，感到自己的脚踝再次被抓住放上箱子的顶部。

在离耳尖不过几寸的地方，他听到耶歌低语:"如果王子在你身上耗的时间太长，黑魔法师……我会尽力帮你解脱的。"

"多么高尚啊,"威伦喃喃地回答，几乎是认真的。

\--*--

不幸的是，他没能在夜里死去。

他知道自己没死，因为舒慰叶最后的药效在夤夜时分消耗殆尽，左膝肌腱里刀绞般的痛楚把他从沉睡中拽了出来。这——岂有此理，他的确在过去的两天里撵着它蹒跚了三十英里，但他的右臂可是被烧了个干净。于情于理他都该被这只没了的手弄醒，但自他失去它的那一刻起，它就始终保持着一种阙遗的状态，若不是这块地方本该长着一只手，就根本注意不到。

然后是他的膝盖，弯上大概十度就会发出刺耳的响声，左腿从膝盖到臀部的神经全僵住了。在接下来的五个小时里一直保持这种状态。

"你就不能烧掉这条腿吗？"威伦对着空空的牢房喊。他说不定还会为此对她感恩戴德呢。

\--*--

判断时间的流逝其实并不难。蒲克萨总在下午来拜访，永远一言不发，甚至在他粗暴地清洗威伦胳膊的残肢，重新包扎绷带的时候，也处在暴跳如雷的边缘。威伦的左手有时候打不出响指，但火炬术到底还是会起作用。很容易估计什么时候是夜间，因为咒术有一半的时间能用，另一半的时间里则毫无反应。

在地牢的第三天左右，似乎有精灵突然意识到他们应该趁机会审问他，所以那天整个早上他都被铁链系在牢房地面的一个环上。一个阳火精灵法师将真言印纹刻入空中，然后问了他一串问题。

然而事实证明，尽管这个咒语似乎如预期般的运作良好——他一撒谎就会呼出一团暗红色的雾气——但是他们派来干活的审讯员水平显然不高。要么就是他们派来的根本不是一个审讯员，这个阳火法师从她走进牢房的那一刻起就显得很不自在，匆匆忙忙地提出她的问题，又似乎并不在意答案。

算他运气好，因为真言咒术的盲点如此明显，威伦躲都躲不开。当被问及卡特勒斯的军队数量时,他给出的"我不知道。"没有让他的呼吸发出一丝红色。因为确切的人数总在变动，尽管最近一次统计的数据显示他们一共有八支常备军，其总人数约为四十一万一千人，后备军人数估计是这个数字的两倍。"国王在军事方面有其他顾问。"那些军队的将军们就是。

作为回应，阳火法师看起来松了一口气，干脆跳过了所有与军事挂钩的问题。别推。别挖得太深。

这明摆了是在走流程，威伦奇怪他们干嘛非得自找麻烦。

蒲克萨显然为此感到恼怒，阳火精灵一离开他就走近牢房，眉头紧锁，立刻把净化浆果的汁液抹在锁链留下的擦伤上。

"破伤风是我最小的烦恼,"威伦对他说，这似乎让蒲克萨沉下脸，涂抹的力气加大了不少。

他的膝盖在第四天左右渐渐恢复，能让他站起身摇摇晃晃地踱步。实际上，这之后最痛苦的就是等待了。他过去也时常把自己一个人关在在卡特勒斯城堡一个窗户都没有的地窖里，所以地牢本身并没有引起任何特别的恐惧——精灵地牢的环境比他的地窖好多了，没那么潮湿，也没那么难闻——他们每天喂他两次粥，里面拌着刚煮好的水果和肉桂。这让威伦痛苦地意识到泽迪亚给出的最差的伙食都比卡特勒斯最好的也差不到哪去。

所以，没错，最痛苦的绝对是等待。就像每次他被哈罗召见，却被迫在外面坐上一个小时——哈罗用不那么微妙的方式来表达他的不满——最终演变成一场无休止的折磨。除了坐在原地，为即将到来的事忧心忡忡之外，就再无事可做。他现在手头连本书都没有，弄清哈罗发脾气的模式之后，书籍就成了他打发时间的惯用手段——不知何故，要是哈罗发现威伦在被准许进入皇寝前一直在屋外埋头工作，他会更加生气。威伦就改读克劳迪亚写的小说，声东击西以安抚哈罗的忿怒，威伦再怎么费劲口舌效果都没这个好。

("你居然真的在读这个。"

"国王陛下，这只能说明您还没读过第二部。在雅典娜和巴尔迪尔屠杀蛇发女妖之后，两人之间的关系新增了不少妙趣。"

"得了吧，连我都知道那个怪物是瞎编的。"

"小说就是这个意思，哈罗。"）

读克劳蒂亚的小说消磨时光也没那么糟。这至少能让——曾经让——他在早餐时间和克劳迪娅聊点别的。

但是阳火精灵拒绝给他的书、笔、纸或是其他任何东西。

所以他唯一的陪伴就是脑海里的思绪。

最近这段日子里，他和自己的思绪非常合不来。

"你有什么小说能借给我吗？"

蒲克萨那摧枝残叶的眼神足以让威伦回忆起月影精灵们对这类"玩物"的成见。  
"……武器保管手册？"

"……我们通过实践来教学,"过了一会儿，蒲克萨咕哝道。"不是书。"

"这可不怎么给精灵们的读写能力添光啊,"威伦说，当蒲克萨撕开绷带时，他眉头都没有皱一下。

"所有的精灵都能读书,"蒲克萨说，"所有人类都可以吗？"

对这个问题的简短答案是"不"(长的答案就涉及到关于人类大迁移以及政府集权负面影响的深入讨论，这不是个威伦愿意与精灵讨论的话题) ，威伦只好耸耸肩作为回应。

这样一来他依旧无事可做。

精灵再怎么努力也不可能想出比这更有效的折磨方式了。

\--*--

威伦在泽迪亚的第七天，龙后的风暴骑士带回了龙王子以及汝南的侄女。

威伦知道这件事的时候，打开的牢门前站了一整队的阳火精灵。熟悉的阳火精灵。

"见到你总是很高兴，阿塔玛,"威伦坐在耶歌带给他的箱子上，干巴巴地说，他的左腿在面前伸展开来;他还没能完全适应新的平衡中心，身子右侧失去了超过八磅的重量，他对自己走直线的能力不是很有信心。

而阿塔玛，像往常一样抿着嘴，居高而下地看着他，轻蔑地摆摆手。她的两个队员向前把他拉起来。站在他右边那个明显犹豫了一会儿，最后抓住他的肩膀和腰带。

"抱歉,"威伦完全没有诚意地说,"我理解最近发生的事件可能给你的工作增加了难度——"

"闭嘴，人类。"阿塔玛冷冷地说。

威伦嗤之以鼻。"不。"下一秒，阿塔玛朝他脸上反手就是重重一拳。他感到自己牙齿与脸颊相撞的地方流出鲜血，在他嘴里聚了一滩。"……噢,"威伦说，然后把血尽数吐上阿塔玛的脸。

他并不怎么记得接下来的十分钟里所发生的事，恢复意识时，他正站在一条走廊里的某个地方，被一个他不认识的绿眼睛月影精灵近距离打量。"天哪，天哪，队长，你真气得不轻啊，是不是？"

"只要让他看起来像样就行了,"阿塔玛在旁边的某个地方说。"再让他保持安静。"

"当然,"月影精灵在离威伦鼻尖不到一英寸的地方画了两个符文，低声说："掩饰。缄默。"

威伦没有糊涂得注意不到自己消失的呼吸声。当他抬起左手试图把月影精灵推开时，他才意识到他的左臂已经被牢牢地绑在胸前，他的手指被缠绕在错综复杂的结里，动弹不得。

阿塔玛听起来并不满意:"还是看得见他缺了一只胳膊。"

"我很抱歉，队长,"月影魔术师莞尔一笑，威伦突然意识到他们几乎和威伦一样恨阿塔玛。"难道我应该把我们至高女王的杰作和你的一样藏起来吗？"

"……这就够了,"阿塔玛说，就这样，威伦又被拖出内廊，几乎立刻被带进光亮，他发现自己距离龙后的王座还不到五十英尺。

这一发现马上被抛之脑后，他的眼睛正好落在龙后跟前的一个淡蓝色身影上。小家伙的体型和一只大猫差不多，蜷缩成一个看起来很沮丧的圆圈。那一刻他意识到龙王子已经被孵化了出来。

威伦感觉到自己的五脏六腑都在下沉。好。好吧。

他还以为自己是被拖来给其他更内行的精灵审问呢。他原本估计在一场大到足以孵化一条天空神龙的暴风雨来临之前，他至少还得在地牢里呆上一两个月。

显然并非如此。

这一次，当他被扔到龙后面前的地板时，除了他的左肩，没有任何东西可以缓解他的下坠。事实证明，他的左肩也没有做好充分的准备，因为他的脑袋还在往地上砸。然后在离石地不到一英寸的地方突然停下。

"接得好,"耶歌的声音从左边的某个地方传来，接着被利杨匆忙地嘘了一声。

汝南似乎完全没注意到耶歌，把威伦轻轻放下，松开抓着他领子的手，然后转身回到自己的队伍，一次也没有正眼看过威伦。

"谢谢你，汝南,"龙后震动空气隆隆声传来。"阿塔玛，务必提醒你的小队今后多加小心。人类是如此脆弱。"

"遵命，陛下。"阳火精灵答道，语气非常正式。

"那么,"龙后继续说道,"我亲爱的——"

威伦当机立断，接受了自己此刻的无足轻重。他的参与不但对诉讼结果毫无影响，还更有可能再害得自己下巴挨揍。这倒也没什么，只是他现在唯一剩下的手臂仍然被绑着，又不能说话，这让他完全没法去做其他更有意义的事情。

再加上在地上趴着看不到太多东西，他只好将就着研究红色大理石地板上错综复杂的金镶嵌以分散注意力。这地板真是精美绝伦。多么华美的灼刻纹路。好光滑。清洁起来一定轻松。

但只过了几秒钟，就什么花纹都看不到了，因为他的整个视野都被一双天蓝色的眼睛占据着。它们开始对他叽叽喳喳地叫起来。

"嗯……"传来一个他不认识的声音。"您……要我继续翻译吗，陛下？"

"我当然要,"女王说，她的声音像闪电一样。"亲爱的，回妈妈这来，好吗？"

眼睛眨了眨。然后又开始鸣叫。

"嗨！你叫什么名字？"

"那是黑魔法师，亲爱的。就是我跟你说过的那个。"

眼睛又眨了一下，然后随着龙王子翻跟斗的动作向后倒去，他背部的鳞片与光滑的石制地面相撞发出刮擦声。"他看起来像个人类。这个人类杀了爸爸？"

"是的，亲爱的。这个人类杀了你父亲。"

眼睛又眨了一下。"那太难过了。"

"是的，亲爱的。那对我们所有人都是悲伤的一天。"

"艾泽兰和卡勒姆说，人类和泽迪亚之间的战争已经杀死了很多爸爸和妈妈。"

就这样，威伦刻意表现出来的冷漠消失得无影无踪。

事实证明，只靠一只绑着的手很难让自己在光滑的石制地面上跪起身，他甚至还没来得及走到那一步，一个阳火精灵就又把他踢了个五体投地。

威伦顾不得那么多了。反正直起身子于事无补。"你认识王子们吗？" 威伦问龙王子。

试着去问龙王子。

完全没能问龙王子，他的嘴里没有发出任何声音。

威伦咬紧牙关，努力不让自己换气过度。哦，龙啊(这声咒骂似乎从未如此贴切)龙王子见到了王子们。

王子们本该待在班瑟小屋，或者已经回到了卡特勒斯城堡。

其中一个王子上次与他见面时，面上带着一种异乎寻常的固执神情，怒气冲冲地向他走来，冲他大喊他知道他都做了些什么。

他们不会蠢到这个份上吧。

……算了，卡勒姆就是那么蠢，而艾泽兰会一马当先，抓住任何机会去帮助某个弱小，可爱，无助的生物。

龙后抓到了王子。龙后抓到了哈罗的儿子们。

龙王子向他皱起眉头，依旧倒立在地板上。"怎么了？"龙王子眯眼细看，又很快睁大眼睛。"哦！我明白了。" 然后他伸出爪子，猛挥向威伦的脖子。

这将是最可耻也是最恰当的死法。被一只不靠大地精灵帮助就无法交流的幼龙割开喉咙。被龙王雷霆唯一的孩子和继承人处决。

只不过龙王子的爪子在他喉咙前一英尺停了下来，抓住他们之间空气中悬着的某样看不见的东西。龙王子伸出下巴撇撇嘴，然后用力一拉，紧接着威伦就又能听到自己的呼吸声了。

"亲爱的,"龙王后再次说。龙王子，还是四仰八叉地倒着，仰起头来看她。

"怎么了，妈妈？"

"你听到我是怎么说这个人类的，对吗？"

龙王子再次躺平。"是呀！他杀了爸爸。"

"是的，亲爱的。他这么做了。他做了任何人所能做的最可怕的事。"

"这与艾泽兰和卡勒姆无关,"威伦说。

"他还把你从我身边带走了,"龙女王说，完全无视威伦。"如果不是因为年轻的蕊拉，你可能永远也不会回到我身边。"

"我喜欢蕊拉!" 龙王子说。

"是的，她是一个最忠诚的臣子。但这个人类对我们犯下了严重的罪行。我已经为他向你父亲所行之事降下惩罚。现在你必须为自己伸张正义。"

"这是什么意思？" 龙王子说。

"这意味着,"龙王后非常耐心地说,"他不该把你从我身边带走。既然他这么做了，你想怎么处置他都行。"

"什么都可以吗？" 龙王子问。

"是的,"龙后说。"你完完全全可以做任何事。"

听了这话，龙王子眨眨眼，然后皱起鼻子思考。"我……不想让他再杀人了。"

即使看不到龙后的脸，威伦也能感觉到她的满足。"我也是，亲爱的。"

"杀戮是不好的,"龙王子宣称。

对于这句定论，龙后似乎并不急于表示同意。

"那么,"龙王子继续，他的目光回到威伦身上。"如果你是来道歉的，那你就不能再杀人了。"

什么？

"呃,"威伦说，然后发现龙王子似乎正等着他回话。"……好？我不会……再那么做了。"

"还有,"龙王子踌躇满志地继续说,"你必须教我！关于人类的事。直到我长大。"

威伦真的感觉到他的大脑在打滑，接着就彻底当机了。

什么？

什么？

这一次，当威伦笨拙地试图跪起身时，没有被阻止。似乎根本没有被注意到，合情合理，因为所有的注意力都忙着集中在地板中间的小龙身上。他的母亲也不例外。

"亲爱的,"龙后说，"这不是……这个人类杀了你父亲。"

龙王子扭过脸去，怒视他的母亲。"你让伊兹兰和卡勒姆回家了！" 威伦感到自己紧绷的身体放松下来，他只希望太阳神龙没有欺骗她的儿子，两位王子也没有被扔下最近的悬崖。"你说我不能留着他们！但你说我可以对这个做任何我想做的事！我想让他教我人类的东西，比如海盗！还有故事！还有浣熊！还要给我做果酱馅饼！今天早上我问了，我们这里没有果酱馅饼！"

"亲爱的——"

龙王子更加怒不可遏。"他到底是不是我的？"

从龙后眼里燃起的怒意来看，她不太喜欢这个问题。"亲爱的——"

"陛下,"一个声音从旁边传来，绿眼睛的月影法师走上殿前，鞠了一躬。"我能与您私下谈谈吗？"

"……当然，钟雅,"龙后说，她眼中的蓝色火焰迅速退去，好像从未出现过一样。她转身走向南面的阳台，月影法师紧随其后，门在他们身后关上。

这是威伦第一次看到龙后移动。他吃惊地意识到王殿的规模是多么震人心魄，能让一只成年的太阳神龙在内活动自如，她穿过门时甚至无需低头。单这一间王殿就足以塞满半座卡特勒斯城堡。拥有教堂般的庄严与宏伟，然而奥佩利祭司的神明和他们的宫殿从未在威伦心中激起除却蔑视以外的任何感情。这世间有那么多错误需要矫正，将自己全然奉献给虚妄的存在实在是奢靡至极。无数的时间和人力被浪费在一个百无一用的建筑上，而不是用来巩固政权。除了麻痹未开化民众对注定死亡的恐惧之外毫无意义。因为人类一刻也忍受不了孤独。

精灵没有这个问题，即使他们神明的思绪和行动同样难以参透。龙后和月影法师走上阳台，这时威伦下意识地向汝南瞥了一眼——龙王子闷闷不乐地趴在地上——当他们四目相对，月影刺客的表情清晰地映照出威伦自己正勉强压抑的迷惑——这种感同身受让人回想起他和阿玛雅之间有过的一次罕见共鸣，当时哈罗或萨莱在会议上宣布了他们的又一个善意但不切实际的追求，要解决人类的所有问题——威伦连一句反对的话都憋不出，只能耸耸肩，露出个无助的苦笑。汝南意识到自己行为的不妥，皱着眉别开脸。

龙王子很快就厌倦了生闷气，他摇摇晃晃地走向威伦，发出唧唧的叫声。威伦茫然地盯着他。龙王子转过身来，怒视大地精灵翻译，又开始唧唧喳喳地叫起来。

大地精灵向阳台投去一个绝望的眼神，但没得到任何指示。他犹豫地开口："他想知道你做的果酱馅饼有多好。"

"我更擅长做蛋糕,"威伦干巴巴地说。做得好不好都无所谓，克劳迪娅和索伦都不怎么喜欢吃糕点——

该死。该死。现在别想。

龙王子又唧唧喳喳地叫了起来。

"他想知道蛋糕是什么。"

就这样——被要求向一只龙宝宝解释什么是蛋糕，与此同时他的母亲在不到一百英尺远的地方讨论处决他的事——让一切都超越了超现实主义的极限，直接演变成了滑稽可笑的恐怖秀。"为什么我得解释什么是蛋糕？" 威伦对着大地精灵厉声说。"你来解释什么是蛋糕!"

"我不知道蛋糕是什么!" 大地精灵激动得大喊。

威伦不可思议地盯着大地小精灵。"你是说人类发明了蛋糕？"

龙王子眨眨眼，然后又叫了起来。

威伦对龙宝宝说:"那是一种甜面包，揉面的时候不能太用力或者太久，不然就会变得难嚼了。"他放弃了自己的抗议，也放弃了自己大部分的理智，他解释得挺糟糕的。"如果我还得向你解释面包是什么，在你母亲把我活活烧死之前，我得有更多的时间。"

"让我平息你的恐惧，黑魔法师,"龙女王说，阳台的门打开，厚厚的玻璃显然没有妨碍她听到他们的谈话。"钟雅的独到见地使我相信我儿子的计划是明智的。"

"我们与人类已分隔千年,"龙女王继续，她的目光转向殿下臣子。"多数时候，他们的侵扰都不足挂齿。但近来的一系列事件让我确信，旧时代已然日薄西山，而新纪元的太阳正冉冉升起。旭日朝阳该是何种色彩，我本有自己的打算，但……预示新时代来临的将不会是我，而是我的孩子。

"对于我们该如何处理人类王国，他有自己的想法。在他承袭父位，加冕为王之前，他还有十年的时间去考虑自己的选择。

"你想要一个人类宠物吗，亲爱的？"

龙女王的头没有动，但威伦能清楚地看到她的瞳孔下移，看着他。她展露出自己的每一颗牙齿，空气在他们之间荧荧闪烁。"还能有谁比这一个更好地向你展示人类的真面目呢。"


End file.
